Allí donde estés tú
by Sakuratsukamori
Summary: Remus reflexiona sobre varios temas por la noche. No muy lejos de el, Sirius duerme sin enterarse de nada. SLASH!He descubierto ke, sin kerer, habia restringido los reviews de la gente no registrada, ya esta arreglado,los espero con ganas.Mil perdones
1. Recuerdos

Hola a todos!!! Este es mi primer fic, así que sed benevolentes conmigo. Seguro que está plagado de errores gramaticales, es que mi corrector está estropeado, y yo soy un completo desastre ^^U

Este es un Sirius/Remus, por lo tanto **slash** así que si no te gustan estas cosas, mejor que no lo leas. Si te gusta.... bienbenid@, disfrútalo!

Bueno, solo me queda decir que todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, y que yo no tengo ningún tipo de interés económico en escribir esto ( aunque tampoco podría ^^).

                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 1: Sueños, pesadillas y pensamientos.**

La noche era fría. En el cielo, pálida como un lúgubre espectro, brillaba la luna, casi a punto de llenarse por completo. De repente, un grito desesperado rompió el silencio de la noche.

- Sirius, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

El aludido despertó sobresaltado, temiendo lo peor. Buscó a tientas por la cama, deseando encontrar intacto a aquel quien había proferido tal alarido.

- ¡¡Moony, Moony!!¿Estás bien?¿¡ Que ha ocurrido!? Oh! maldita sea...no veo nada!- gritó exasperado mientras buscaba su varita- ¡ Lumos!

Cuando por fin pudo ver algo, el alma se le cayó a los pies. Remus Lupin se encontraba agazapado en una esquina de la gran cama adoselada, pálido, sudoroso y temblando. Con un rápido movimiento dejó la varita dentro de un lapicero en la mesita de noche, dejando así sus dos manos libres, que luchaban contra su sentido común en si debía o no debía despertarle. 

Gracias a Dios que no se había despertado con sus gritos. Remus no sabía que él se pasaba la noche vigilándole. No tenía que saberlo. Si se daba cuenta de que  observaba atentamente cada uno de sus gestos, cada movimiento de su perfecto cuerpo, cada cambio de su hermoso rostro... Le haría volver a su habitación sin ninguna excusa. 

Todo era por culpa de aquellas horribles pesadillas que asaltaban los sueños de Remus cada noche. Al principio eran vagas y confusas, pero más tarde se fueron intensificando. O a esa conclusión llegó Sirius después de oírle gritar más fuerte y con más frecuencia durante las últimas noches. Remus no le había vuelto a comentar nada desde que le explicó la primera de ellas. Parecía arrepentido de habérselo confesado. Era demasiado amable para permitir que alguien se preocupara por él.

Por eso había insistido en trasladarse a su habitación, por eso y por otros motivos que no quería que su amigo conociera... Al principio el hombre lobo se negó en redondo, pero un buen trabajo de persuasión y muchas tabletas del mejor chocolate  que vendían en Honey Duckes consiguió convencerle.

Pero aquella noche el grito había sido desgarrador. ¿Era su nombre el que había gritado? Temía despertarle, pero tampoco podía soportar verle en aquel estado. Así que, con mucha precaución y delicadeza, le cogió en brazos, acunándole suavemente con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Estuvo así durante largo rato, susurrándole frases tranquilizadoras al oído, hasta que el asustado hombre lobo recuperó su estado normal, dejando de temblar y esbozando una triste sonrisa. Sirius Black suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que ya había pasado lo peor. Consultó su reloj de muñeca, adoraba aquel práctico invento muggle, no podía vivir sin él. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, demasiado tarde. Decidió intentar dormir un poco, pues a las siete en punto debía estar despierto.

No era por cuestiones de trabajo, ni mucho menos, sus padres le habían legado más dinero del que se podía contar cuando murieron. Era solo que Remus tenía por costumbre madrugar, y el se había propuesto acompañarle en todo momento, desde el alba hasta el ocaso y parte de la noche.

Así que el eterno dormilón Sirius Black, se despertaba cada día muy temprano , preparaba el desayuno y esperaba a que el amor de su vida  abriera los ojos y le encontrara cerca suyo, leyendo algún que otro libro despreocupadamente. Y aunque había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, intentando calmar otra de sus pesadillas, la mañana del día siguiente no iba a ser distinta.

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le perseguían. Perseguían a Sirius Black. Cientos de dementores y otras tantas criaturas oscuras acechaban al animago, sin tregua ni concesión. Y él, Remus Lupin, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Gritaba, pero no era escuchado, lloraba, pero aquel llanto desesperado era ahogado por una risa fría como el hielo, amarga como la hiel.

Voldemort había regresado. Otra vez la sombra del miedo acechaba en cada rincón, nadie podía hacer nada. Pero lo peor de todo era que intentaba volver a separarles, parecía dispuesto a acabar aquello que dejó a medias cuando se encontró con el pequeño Harry. Quería acabar de destrozar su manada, y aunque de los cuatro amigos solo quedaban unidos dos, no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo, era demasiado orgulloso  como para no salirse con la suya. Pero esta vez no lo conseguiría, no si dependía de él.

El mago tenebroso se acercó lentamente al hombre lobo. Los grilletes de plata querían hacerle gritar, pero no pensaba darle esa satisfacción. En la mano llevaba su mortífera varita, la homónima de aquel al que consideraba como su propio hijo, la que tanto dolor había causado a tantas personas inocentes, y que estaba a punto de lanzar otro cruciatus...

El hombre de ojos dorados no pudo soportarlo más y despertó en medio de un sobresalto. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró recostado en una confortable y mullida cama. Ya no quedaba nada de la oscura celda en la que le estaban torturando, el panorama no podía ser más distinto. No estaba rodeado de sucios mortifagos, sino en los brazos de Sirius, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su amplio pecho. Sus brazos le rodeaban protectoramente, tenía una mano aprisionada entre su largo cabello y la otra le abrazaba por la cintura, estrechándole contra él. Notaba su respiración tranquila que agitaba suavemente su cabello, y notaba el calor de su cuerpo, tan cerca suyo...

Remus notó como se le subían los colores. Estar así con Sirius solo era posible en sus sueños mas dulces. Bueno, en ellos y en algunas otras ocasiones acontecidas durante su juventud , en Hogwarts, cuando antes de alguna de sus transformaciones se encontraba especialmente inquieto y nervioso. En aquellos momentos, sin hacer ruido, su amigo se metía con él en la cama, y se quedaba allí hasta que el pobre Remus se calmaba. Solo entonces volvía a su cama. El pequeño hombre lobo siempre agradeció que no se lo contara a sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto. Le daba un poco de vergüenza que pensaran que era un miedica. Y aunque se tenían mucha confianza entre los Merodeadores, a quien mas quería y apreciaba era a Padfoot.

Y en aquella ocasión ocurría lo mimo. Desde el inicio de sus terribles pesadillas, su amor platónico, Sirius Black, le colmaba de atenciones. No le dejaba solo ni un momento, y le preparaba cada día el desayuno que, aunque incomible, él aceptaba con una gran sonrisa. Y por las noches sabía que hacía lo mismo que cuando eran pequeños, y en silencio se lo agradecía. Quizás le diera un poco de vergüenza ahora que los dos tenían mas de treinta años, por eso no había comentado nada. Le gustaba sentirle cerca, y no quería echarlo todo a perder. La verdad es que se comportaba como el más atento de los amantes, eso sí, sin la parte más interesante de todas...

¿Era esperanza eso que sentía en el fondo del corazón? Quizás él también.. Quizás él también le amaba. Si , y quizás la poción matalobos le estaba afectando al cerebro. El ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras desechó la posibilidad.

Su gran amigo siempre le había protegido, igual que a un hermano pequeño. En Hogwarts siempre le defendía de los abusones, y era el que más se preocupaba por su salud después del plenilunio. Realmente, si hubiera sido una chica, todo el mundo habría pensado que eran pareja. Pero no era así. Por todo el colegio era bien sabido que los Merodeadores era un grupo muy unido, indestructible, y que  se protegerían entre ellos aunque les fuera la vida. Además, Sirius Black estaba considerado como el mayor Don Juan de todos los tiempos.

Allí donde fuera las chicas le seguían con la mirada, murmurando por lo bajo, y riendo tontamente. Y él claro, que no era de piedra, les seguía el juego, cosa que le hacía perder cualquier tipo de esperanza al licántropo. Incluso llegó a tener una novia, una linda muchacha de ojos miel y piel pálida, con el cabello castaño claro, largo hasta los hombros. Su aspecto era frágil y enfermizo, y no destacaba mucho entre las  chicas más guapas, cosa que extrañó a todo el mundo. Aun así, la cosa no duró apenas un mes.

Remus nunca supo porqué lo habían dejado, pero en su interior, en contra del deseo de que su amigo fuera feliz, el egoísmo le ganaba y le hacía alegrarse de que Sirius continuara solo. Y era porque le amaba. Le quiso desde que empezó a entender que era el amor, prácticamente desde la primera vez que le vio en el anden de King Cross.

Realmente era un ser despreciable. Sirius nunca le amaría. Aparte de que era imposible, un ser oscuro como él no merecía su amor. No merecía aquellos brazos que le rodeaban tiernamente, pero tampoco podía luchar contra el deseo que le producía tenerlo tan cerca. Y así, aunque sabía que no era real, decidió disfrutar del momento. Se arrebujó en sus brazos y tratando de no despertarle le pasó una mano por la cintura. Si Sirius comentaba algo, cosa que dudaba, alegaría que lo había hecho inconscientemente, mientras dormía.

                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno, esto es todo de momento. Prometo subir los próximos capítulos cuando los tenga pasados a ordenador. Si os a gustado dejadme un review. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias. Muchas gracias por haberle dedicado tu tiempo a este fanfic!!!

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana.

P.D. quiero dedicar estos capítulos a Lantra y a Lily Black, sin vosotras no habría conseguido subir nada!!! Muchas gracias ^^


	2. 

Hola!!!! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado el anterior, aunque si estáis leyendo esto será que si ^^.

Como siempre, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con liar sus existencias.

                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 2. Recuerdos**

- ¡Pero qué estúpido que soy!- se lamentó el animago medio dormido.

Por mucho que lo había intentado no había conseguido despertarse cuando sonó aquel odioso despertador. Pero otra persona si lo había escuchado, y ese era Remus, al que se le oía trabajar en la cocina. Siempre que podía cocinaba él. ¿Acaso no le gustaban sus desayunos y sus guisos? Se lo tenía que preguntar. Si así era, tomaría clases de cocina hasta que le saliera perfectamente todo aquello que adoraba su lobito. Quizás la señora Weasley podía echarle una mano...

Por la puerta entreabierta de la cocina se adivinaba el olor inconfundible de su desayuno favorito. Pero aquel olor le hizo volver a la realidad. La situación no sería tan crítica si no fuera porque Remus se había despertado entre sus brazos, en su cama, y dudaba mucho que después de veinte años aun fuera correcto para Remus que él hiciera aquello. En Hogwarts se lo permitía, y él lo agradecía profundamente. Pero, ¿¿¿y  ahora???  Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde aquellos años felices en que los Merodeadores estaban unidos...

Tendría que haber tomado más precauciones ahora no sabía si iba a ser capaz de justificar tal conducta. No sabía ni con que cara le iba a mirar. Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama y pensar durante un buen rato, decidió enfrentarse a lo que le iba a venir encima, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, esperando alguna mirada de indiferencia por parte de Remus, o algo mucho peor: desprecio.

Pero no podía ser más diferente la imagen que vio a la que esperaba. Allí se encontró al hombre lobo haciendo el desayuno, con un gracioso delantal. Al verle entrar por la puerta sonrió. Le sonrió a él. ¿¿¿Como podía haber pensado que Remus podría tener prejuicios??? Como siempre , le había subestimado. Se sentía fatal.

- Buenos días Padfoot!

- Buenos días... lo siento por haberme dormido es que...

- Tranquilo, ya te dije que no soy ningún minusválido. Puedo cuidar de mi mismo. Olvídate de esas estúpidas pesadillas, no son para tanto. Sabes muy bien que la razón por la que acepté venir aquí fue por Harry. Si os dejara solos no se lo que podríais llegar ha hacer...- sentenció Remus burlonamente- Quizás cuando llegara me encontraría a otro animago ilegal convertido en el segundo mayor bromista de la historia, y otro Sirius Black podría ser fatal para Snape...

Sirius miraba a Remus después de aquel parlamento. ¿Acaso no iba a reprocharle nada? Su lobito hacía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no se hubiera encontrado  con su mejor amigo pegado como una lapa a él al despertar. ¿ Como debía interpretar aquello? Seguro que le daba vergüenza que a su edad un hombre le abrazara, y quisiera olvidarlo, hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido. Y siendo tan amable como era, seguro que no quería hacerle sentir incomodo... así era su Moony. 

A partir de aquel instante iría con más cuidado. No quería que le cogiera miedo y se alejara de su lado. Ahora era demasiado feliz. Así que decidió seguirle el juego y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- ¡Me ofendes Moony! ¿ Como puedes pensar eso de mi?

- Porque te conozco- respondió guiñándole un ojo- Por cierto...¿ cuando vuelve Harry?

- La semana que viene- dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Cuanto me alegro por él. Por fin está disfrutando de unas vacaciones decentes. Me apostaría diez tabletas de chocolate a que sus tíos nunca le llevaron de acampada.

- A una como esta seguro que no- río el orgullosos padrino - Se han asentado en el campamento Summer Stone, el único lugar del norte de Europa donde los menores de edad pueden hacer uso de la magia. Eso, combinado con los gemelos Weasley puede ser muy peligroso... Suerte que también van Hermione y Ginny, ese par si que saben como pararles los pies. Aunque tampoco me preocuparía mucho, el campamento está estrechamente vigilado por el ministerio.

- No me digas que a ti te preocupan las gamberradas y los problemas que pueda causar Harry! - dijo Remus incrédulamente - ¡¡Pero si a tu lado no es más peligroso que un inocente pececillo de colores!!

- No se trata de sacar los trapos sucios Moony... Además... el problema no es que Harry se meta en líos, la cuestión es que los líos se meten con él.

- Está bien, dejémoslo ahí... que el chico haga lo que quiera, que para eso es un adolescente. 

Remus se dirigió hacia los fogones , de donde trajo una enorme bandeja llena de todo tipo de crêpes.

- Aquí tienes, ¡el desayuno de los campeones!

- ¡Hey!¡ no hables así! ¡Me recuerdas a mi madre!- gritó Sirius aparentando indignación.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja ! Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Fueron tantas las veces que le oímos decir eso a tu madre... ¡Ah, que vacaciones aquellas! ¿Las recuerdas Padfoot?

Sirius asintió con una triste sonrisa. Aquellos eternos veranos le recordaban a James, y recordarle implicaba volver a experimentar la culpa e impotencia delante de su muerte.

Cuando Remus se dio cuenta de su enorme metedura de pata era demasiado tarde para rectificar. Sirius ya se encontraba sumido en sus más tristes y melancólicos pensamientos, incapaz de deshacerse de ellos. Quiso patearse a si mismo.

- Sirius, lo siento mucho, yo no quería...

- No, está bien así. Es algo que tengo que superar. Tú lo hiciste, Harry lo ha hecho, es mi turno. No es justo para James que su recuerdo nos cause pesar. Él no lo hubiera querido así.- Sirius esbozó un intento de sonrisa a la que sus bellos ojos tristes no acompañaban.

Al hombre lobo se le partió el corazón. Quería protegerle contra viento y marea, pedirle perdón por su poco tacto, hacerle olvidar esa tristeza y añoranza a base de besos, caricias y amor. Abrazarle hasta que se desahogara llorando en su hombro, como debía haber hecho ya hace mucho tiempo. Pero no podía. Era un cobarde, un inútil. Él solo servía para que Sirius se preocupara. Merecía ser feliz, por aquellos doce años perdidos, frustrantes, en los que el no le había podido ayudar.

Unas palabras le sacaron de sus profundos pensamientos.

- Gracias por el desayuno- dijo el animago con voz ausente.

- De nada.

A falta de tema de conversación, cada uno se quedó comiendo en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Aun quedaban muchos secretos que desenterrar; la verdadera convivencia empezaba en aquel instante. Su infancia, sus recuerdos, emergían lentamente de sus corazones. Tan cierto como aquel amor correspondido y no confeso que, lenta pero inexorablemente, se hacía cada vez más difícil de ocultar.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Veamos... si Harry está de acampada toda esta semana y el expreso de Hogwarts no sale hasta el uno de septiembre... nos quedan exactamente tres semanas de vacaciones ¿verdad Moony?

- Mmmmm... si , exactamente

Sirius y Remus estaban en el jardín de la pequeña casa de campo que tenía el animago perdida en algún bosque del Reino Unido. Remus se encontraba cómodamente acostado en una hamaca que había encantado para que se meciera sola. Black hacía cálculos de los días que le quedaban a Harry de vacaciones mientras se entretenía reparando su motocicleta, pronto aquella compañera inseparable iba a rugir de nuevo surcando el cielo azul.

Ya no quedaba nada de la tristeza o el resentimiento de aquella mañana, si algo había aprendido Sirius después de salir de Azkaban, era a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, no quería dejarse vencer por las sombras del pasado.

- Eso quiere decir... ¡que tenemos tiempo de sobras para hacer un gran viaje!- la cara de Sirius se iluminó pensando en las múltiples posibilidades de diversión  que les ofrecían aquellas tres semanas- Podríamos ir a Francia a visitar sus aldeas mágicas...

- Padfoot....

- Me han dicho que a los niños muggles les gusta mucho un sitio llamado Euro Disney, me pregunto si a Harry todavía le gustan esas cosas...

- Padfoot, escúchame un momento...- trató de hacerse oír el hombre lobo entre las exclamaciones de jubilo de su mejor amigo.

- ¡ O hacer un crucero por el mediterráneo¡ ¿Te imaginas? Cada día en un lugar diferente... comiendo en Venecia, cenando en Barcelona... O incluso....

- ¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!!!¿¿¿ Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme un momento??? Sabes que no tengo ningún problema de echarte una maldición para hacerte callar, además, no sería la primera vez...

- ¡¡Ja ja ja!! Lo siento mucho- dijo el padrino entre risas.

Cuando el hombre lobo se ponía así era mejor hacerle caso. Además, adoraba la cara que ponía su Remsie cuando conseguía sacarle de quicio, cosa que no solía pasar muy a menudo, y que hablaba en favor del hombre estirado en la hamaca. Reconocía que tenía mucha paciencia en lo referente a sus chiquilladas, demasiada, se lo permitía casi todo. Pero en ese momento su rostro no era de enfado ni de reprobación, estaba surcado por la tristeza.

- ¿Pasa algo Moony?- preguntó Sirius relajando la sonrisa de su cara.

- Esto...- empezó dubitativo- sinceramente, no creo que sea muy buena idea sacar a Harry del país. ¿ Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo Dumbledore?

La sonrisa desapareció por completo del rostro del animago.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero creo que nos subestimó, nuestra magia es suficiente para protegerle.

- Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes- dijo Remus bajándose de la hamaca. Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Sirius, y con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora y amable que pudo esbozar intentó convencerle - El director nos lo explicó claramente antes de acceder a devolvernos... digo, devolverte la custodia. - ¡¿había dicho devolvernos?! Remus concéntrate por favor! - Harry solo estaba en Private Drive porque era uno de los pocos puntos estratégicos junto con Hogwarts en el que Harry se encuentra fuera del alcance de Voldemort. Dumbledore ya ha echo bastante esfuerzo aumentando el encantamiento _preservate a tu casa y a la de los Weasley. Y por muy poderoso que sea, su magia tiene un límite y esta no puede abarcar medio continente._

La decepción se podía leer en el rostro de Sirius. Nada le hacía más ilusión que poder llenar a Harry de toda clase de caprichos, después de que los tuviera negados durante tantos años. Pero su querido Remsie tenía razón, como siempre. Gracia a Dios que le tenía allí, a su lado. Iban a tener que conformarse con ir a lugares " seguros", y aunque para él la seguridad era sinónimo de aburrimiento, no era precisamente su vida la que estaba en peligro, sino la de Harry.

La situación era la siguiente: 

Después de los terribles sucesos acontecidos durante la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos, Dumbledore convocó a todos aquellos que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle y creerle. Cuando el grupo estuvo bien organizado y cada uno sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, les mandó a todos aparentar la máxima normalidad posible, básicamente debido a tres factores.

Para empezar, el director sabía que no contaba con el apoyo del ministerio. Y el hecho de actuar al margen de la "justicia" podría ocasionar multitud de problemas innecesarios. Sólo había una cosa que habían proclamado a los cuatro vientos: el juicio por la inocencia de Sirius Black, llevado por Dumbledore y ganado por los pelos.

En segundo lugar, si Voldemort se mantenía al margen, era mejor no provocarle, no incitarle a que se mostrara. Auque era cierto que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte escondido entre las sombras, también era verdad que atacando y destruyendo haría mucho más daño del que hacía en aquellos instantes. Él actuaba a escondidas, pero la orden también lo hacía. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Y por último, lo que menos deseaba Dumbledore era causar el pánico entre la sociedad mágica. Para todos ellos, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba muerto, y aunque muchos sabían que realmente no era así, no querían admitirlo. Eran muy felices viviendo en un mundo de aparente seguridad, falso pero mejor que el anterior. Sólo se tenía que ver la polémica y el miedo generado ante la declaración de inocencia de Black, considerado durante mucho tiempo el lugar teniente del Señor Oscuro. Se habían oído voces de protesta en todas partes del mundo mágico. Nadie estaba preparado para un retorno así, aunque fuera inminente.

Por eso, la vida que corría más peligro era la de Harry, a quién el lord odiaba  hasta la saciedad. Y él, Sirius Black, uno de los que debían protegerle hasta dar la vida, quería poner en peligro su existencia. Menudo padrino.

- Como siempre tienes razón Moony. Nos quedaremos aquí y disfrutaremos en la medida que nos sea posible.

El hombre lobo sonrió. Sirius había sufrido tanto a lo largo de tanto tiempo, y sin embargo solo quería la felicidad de los que le rodeaban. Le amaba tanto... en un impulso abrazó a su "mejor amigo".

- Se que quieres hacerle feliz... pero ya habrá tiempo. Gracias por comprenderlo.

Esa repentina muestra de afecto devolvió a la mente de Sirius una pequeña cuestión más placentera que los pensamientos catastrofistas. Se sintió profundamente agradecido por todo lo que Remus hacía por él.

- No. -dijo el animago mientras se deshacía de aquel abrazo tan cálido, para mirarle a los ojos - Gracias a ti por esta siempre ahí cuando te necesito, y parar los pies de este loco peligroso e inconsciente. No se qué haría sin ti...

Los dos magos sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos. Sus rostros se encontraban a menos de un palmo de distancia, pues no se había roto el abrazo del todo.

Sirius le tenía fuertemente cogido por los hombros y su cara reflejaba mucha seriedad. Los corazones de ambos se pusieron a palpitar frenéticamente. Tanto que creían que uno iba a escuchar el del otro.

Remus sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. Los ojos azul aguamarina de Sirius le miraban intensamente, como tratando de descubrir los deseos más profundos de su oscura alma. ¿Qué veía en ellos? No podía descifrar aquel brillo vibrante. Sólo sabía que si no conseguía romper el contacto visual, acabaría por abandonarse a sus impulsos y besar aquellos labios tan carnosos con los que había soñado durante noches enteras. Y aunque la idea era muy tentadora, no quería romper la confianza que el animago había depositado en él. Así que sintiendo como se quebraba su corazón se separó del que le tenía cautivo.

- Nos cuidamos mutuamente ¿no ?- dijo nerviosamente dando media vuelta y haciendo ver que se desperezaba. Y sin girarse de nuevo anunció que iba a preparar la cena.

Sirius se quedó plantado en medio del jardín, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Miró su reloj: eran solo las seis de la tarde. ¿ Cenar? Pero si acababan de comer... Simplemente su lobito había buscado una vía de escape. Lo había  vuelto a hacer: le había asustado.

¡ Tonto, tonto, tonto!¡Eres un estúpido!- se lamentó mentalmente. 

- Tranquilo mi querido Remsie- dijo para si mismo con voz queda - no volveré a acercarme a ti más de lo necesario. No temas, estas a salvo.

Y aunque había determinación en su voz, nada más acabar de pronunciar dichas palabras, se sintió el hombre más hipócrita del mundo. Sabía que aquello era imposible.

Continuará.

                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Yaiza: muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Me hizo mucha ilusión, es el primero que me mandan. Gracias por los ánimos, me ayudan mucho!

Lantra: ¿que puedo decirte cha no te haya dicho ya? Si no fuera por ti nunca me hubiera atrevido a subir nada. Muchísimas gracias, eres la mejor!!

Minore W. Moon: es que soy un poco pastelosa, jajajja por eso sale dulce ^^. Tranquila, tienes historia para largo, ya tengo escritos 4 capítulos mas, solo me queda pasarlos a ordenador. Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

Mayi- Moony: a cualquiera le hubiera gustado estar abrazada a el gran dios Sirius XXXDDDDD, pero de momento es para mi Remsie ;D. A mi también me gusta mucho Riki Martin, jeje y tu fic quedó fantástico, casi se me saltan las lagrimas. Sigue así! Muchas gracias por tu review!

Natasha Riddle: me alegra que te gustara. Mi pareja preferida también es esta, opino que nacieron para estar juntos. Y tranquila, yo creo que hay para rato de fanfics de este par!! Sirius y Remus siempre en nuestros corazones. Otro besote muy grandote!!!!

Bueno... eso es todo, de momento. de aquí a poco vuelvo a daros la bara jajjajajaja!!!

Hasta entonces , que seáis muy felices!!!!!

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	3. Reflexiones a la luz de la luna

Hola de nuevo! Por fin conseguí transcribir el tercer capítulo. Quizás es un poco corto, pero no he conseguido alargarlo más. El próximo será más extenso ( o intentaré que lo sea) ^^.

Este capítulo tiene un slash muy leve, se centra más en las pesadillas de Remus.

Bueno, lo de siempre, los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo le robo los personajes para hacerles sufrir un poco, jjajaajjaaja.

Por cierto... el otro día descubrí que "gracias" a mi catastrófico inglés, había escogido la opción de no dejar escribir reviews a gente no registrada. Menos mal que me di cuenta, ya está arreglado. Ahora, TODO EL MUNDO puede dejar reviews si quiere, la verdad es que me hacen mucha ilusión. 

Mil perdones, soy un desastre ^^

                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 3. Reflexiones a la luz de la luna.**

El cruciatus laceró cada centímetro de su piel hasta hacerle gritar de dolor. Era una sensación terrible, como si cientos de hierros candentes quemaran cada célula de su cuerpo maldito. Aparte del dolor que le provocaba la maldición, estaba aquel engarrotamiento general. Le dolía cada articulación de su cuerpo, llevaba horas arrodillado en el suelo de aquella fría celda.

Pero lo peor no era el dolor. Era otro tipo de tortura  la que más temía. Aquel sonido le paralizaba de terror. Prefería escuchar sus propios gritos antes que volver a oír aquella risa helada, pues quería decir que el causante de todos los sufrimientos que padecían aquellos a los que amaba estaba indudablemente cerca.

Algo le agarró del pelo y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su blanco y terso cuello a merced de cualquier ataque. Y aunque de aquella manera se sentía más vulnerable, el gesto le permitió tener una perspectiva  diferente de la mazmorra en la que se encontraba, pues hasta entonces, la continua sucesión de cruciatus no le habían dejado ni alzar la cabeza.

Remus observó atentamente cada rincón de la húmeda estancia en la que se encontraba. Era pequeña y rectangular, con grilletes encastados en las paredes. En un lado había un manto raído y pútrido, todo un detalle viniendo de parte de sus anfitriones. A lo alto de la pared del fondo había una pequeña ventana de no más de un palmo de amplitud . Evidentemente estaba  enrejada con barrotes, pero no de acero, sino de algo más reluciente, algo que le recordaba a ... la plata. Por ahí sería imposible escapar.

Tampoco lo podría hacer por la puerta, pues estaba flanqueada por un par de dementores sedientos de alegría y recuerdos agradables, si intentara huir por ahí, estaba seguro que le darían un besito de despedida antes de cruzar el umbral.

En el fondo del calabozo, debajo de la escuálida ventana había un grupo de trolls de aspecto nauseabundo. Sin duda el lord no se había andado por las ramas... en poco tiempo ya tenía a su merced todo tipo de criaturas oscuras, estúpidas y peligrosas. Sobretodo aquellas que le rodeaban a él, formando un estrecho circulo. Un número indeterminado de mortifagos le observaban desde las alturas, con muecas que intentaban ser sonrisas de desprecio brillando en sus cetrinas caras.

Voldemort se encontraba delante suyo, mirándole con un aire insoportable de superioridad. El mago tenebroso estaba disfrutando del momento, pues por todos era bien sabido que la tortura era a él como el aire al resto de los seres vivos: la necesitaba para vivir.

El hombre lobo notó como daba vueltas a su alrededor, meditando su próxima jugada. Era parte de su forma de proceder. Primero atemorizaba a sus presas, luego les sacaba la máxima información posible y para terminar, las mataba. Si no se equivocaba, este era el momento de la intimidación. Y no se equivocaba.

- Lobito, lobito, lobito....¿ que tal te sientes en esta acogedora morada?

Remus no respondió, se limitó a esperar, cosa que no gustó mucho al jefe de los mortifagos.

- Vaya con nuestro invitado... que desagradecido que es. Yo que creía haber dispuesto todo al gusto de la criatura oscura que llevas dentro... Espera, creo haber descuidado un pequeño detalle...- el rostro de Voldemort estaba tomado totalmente por el odio.- ¡Mc Millan! Trae a nuestro amiguito aquellas pulseras tan hermosas que mandamos haces especialmente para él... 

El verdugo del ministerio, ya sin aquella ridícula capucha que cubría su rostro durante el breve encuentro con Harry, trajo consigo y ató a las muñecas de Remus unas esposas hechas de la más pura plata. Realmente se han gastado una fortuna en mi - pensó el ex profesor amargamente.

Gritó al notar el frío contacto de aquel bello metal contra su piel maldita. No era una sensación abrasante, sino mucho peor. Era como si cientos de cuchillos perforaran su piel continuamente. Era terrible, aunque no insoportable. Después de tantos cruciatus, empezaba a presentar tolerancia al dolor, un dolor que hubiera hecho desmayar a cualquiera.

- Bueno, después de este... " pequeño obsequio" supongo que estarás más dispuesto a cooperar conmigo, aunque sólo sea como muestra de mi agradecimiento.

Silencio.

- ¡Escúchame bien de una vez por todas! -  escupió Voldemort -¡ Cuando tu señor te habla debes contestarle y mostrarle tus respetos!

- ¡Tú no eres mi señor! No ejerces ningún tipo de control sobre mi - Remus sabía que le estaba dando lo que él quería, pero no podía evitarlo, le estaba atacando donde más dolía.

- ¡Claro que tengo influencia sobre ti maldito licántropo!- dijo recuperando la compostura y dándole la espalda.- La tengo sobre todos los seres oscuros ávidos de sangre que habitan en tierra, mar y aire, en cualquier isla o continente... Incluso sobre los hombres lobo domesticados como tú.

- ¡Mientes!

- No miento.- dijo con vehemencia - ¿ Quieres que te lo demuestre?¿ Quieres ver como la criatura perversa que llevas dentro me trae aquel con el que tengo un asunto pendiente?

- Nunca lo haré, ¡lo sabes!- gritó con rabia. - Soy incapaz de hacer daño a Harry. Sólo dices esto para asustarme. ¡ Yo controlo al lobo, no él a mi!

- Eso está por ver, querido Lupin. Ya va siendo hora de seguir el camino de los otros dos Merodeadores... Ha llegado el momento de que traiciones a lo que queda de los Potter....

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Remus se despertó jadeando. Un sudor frío cubría todo su cuerpo, se notaba exhausto, cansado. La noche anterior no había llegado a despertar, pero recordaba nítidamente aquella pesadilla, igual que la que acababa de tener.

Hacía ya un par de semanas que aquellos macabros sueños acudían a él a turbar la paz de la noche. Pero hasta el día anterior no había aparecido Voldemort. Al principio solo eran persecuciones, ataques.... nada demasiado preocupante. En un intento por justificarlas pensó que debían ser imágenes de su juventud,  cuando él y los demás luchaban contra los esbirros del mago tenebroso. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. En esos sueños no aparecía ni Lily, ni James, ni la rata traidora de Peter, y tanto él como Sirius tenían su aspecto actual.

Y entonces cometió otro de sus grandes errores: se lo comentó a Padfoot. Jamás pensó la importancia que daría el animago a cuatro estúpidos sueños. Insistió en que se los explicara uno por uno, e incluso propuso ir a ver a Dumbledore para comentárselos.

Por supuesto, toda aquella preocupación por sus pesadillas le pareció excesiva. Consiguió hacer desistir a Sirius en cuanto a lo referente de acudir a Hogwarts, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue que le trasladara a su habitación, donde conjuró una fantástica cama de matrimonio, ancha y elegante, no muy alejada de la suya.

Y aunque antes le pareció absurdo darle importancia a aquellos sueños vagos, y mucho menos para tener que dormir acompañado, se replanteó la naturaleza del que acababa de tener. ¿ Realmente eso había sido producto de su imaginación?

El último sueño había sido aterrador. Parecía como si realmente lo hubiera vivido, como si en vez de despertar, hubiera llegado a su cama mediante la aparición. Es más, notaba un dolor conocido en sus muñecas. Un dolor que acababa de experimentar no hacía mucho, sólo que esta vez más tenuemente. El hombre lobo se incorporó. Lentamente, casi con temor, descubrió sus muñecas, apartando suavemente las mangas del pijama.

Su rostro se puso lívido. La luz de la luna creciente revelaba unas marcas rojizas y profundas, con llagas supurantes. Es imposible- pensó el hombre lobo asustado -  No puedo despertar con unas quemaduras producidas en un sueño... ¿o si? Quizás me las he hecho sin darme cuenta, o he comido algo que me ha sentado mal, incluso podría tener más marcas como aquellas en el resto del cuerpo...

Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando justificaciones estúpidas a aquellas heridas. ¿ A quien pretendía engañar? ¿ A sí mismo? Sólo la plata en estado puro, como aquella con la que acababa de soñar, podía causarle tales quemaduras. Entonces... ¿ que querían decir aquellas pesadillas? Quizás no era más que una maldición... No lo sabía, pero el dolor de sus muñecas era cada vez más fuerte. 

Lupin salió de su cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. No tenía la poción para curar aquellas heridas, pero sí poseía un ungüento calmante   para adormecerlas el tiempo suficiente hasta que la encontrara. Es decir, no más de cuarenta y ocho horas. Ahora sólo notaría un leve cosquilleo, como si tuviera la zona un poco irritada, pero nada parecido al dolor experimentado en el sueño.

Sin hacer ruido volvió a su cama. No quería despertar a Sirius, que dormía placidamente, como el angelito inocente que nunca había sido. Recordaba la vergüenza que pasó cuando le obligó a instalarse en su misma habitación. 

- Es por tu seguridad- le había dicho seriamente.

Al principio el licántropo renegó un poco, por un lado no quería alterar la vida de su amigo de ninguna manera, no quería que se preocupara por él. Aunque por otra parte, encontraba aquella idea muy atrayente. Demasiado quizás.

Temía que su "instinto animal" le jugara alguna mala pasada, como por ejemplo, equivocarse de cama en mitad de la noche y violar a Sirius hasta quedar exhaustos.... ¡ Un momento! ¡¿ Eso había pensado él ?! Ahhh... la proximidad de la luna llena se hacía cada vez más latente. Sólo quedaban seis días para el plenilunio, los peores del mes.

Durante aquella semana sus instintos y sentidos se agudizaban al máximo. Era como si nada le saciara. Comía y bebía sin parar, pero no podía mitigar la sed y el hambre. Y después estaba aquella otra...  necesidad. Sobretodo después del abrazo del jardín, había sido incapaz de reprimir aquel contacto. Por eso aquellos estúpidos, aunque apremiantes, pensamientos acudían a su mente. Por eso estaba tan trastornado.

Pero técnicamente aun era pronto. Si bien durante la semana precedente a la luna llena su carácter cambiaba, gracias a la poción matalobos, realmente no era hasta dos días antes de la luna llena que la situación podía escaparse de su control, cosa que raramente ocurría. La mayor parte de la semana conseguía reprimirse y seguir siendo el amable Lupin que todos conocían.

Estaba cansado, harto de aquella situación. Llevaba toda su vida intentando llevar correctamente su licantropía, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil. ¿Cual sería la esperanza de vida de un lobo domesticado como el? Aquellos animales no solían sobrevivir a los veinte años, y aun exageraba. Todo aquello le cansaba tanto....

Necesitaba dormir. Que bien le hubiera ido en aquel momento la poción que la señora Pomfrey le administraba después de sus transformaciones cuando aun estaba en Hogwarts. La que le hacía dormir sin soñar, sin volver a experimentar aquel dolor desgarrador una y otra vez. 

Necesitaba evadirse de la realidad, pero no tenía poción, así que se resignó a volver a soñar. Al fin y al cabo ¿que más daba? Sólo eran sueños, nada más que eso. Y así, dándose la vuelta en la cama y acurrucándose entre las sabanas se sumió en un profundo estopor, para su suerte, libre de mortifagos y criaturas oscuras, como por ejemplo, hombres lobo. 

Continuará.

                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

**Dadaiiro: **tranquila, a mi también me encantan esos dos. Si a mi mente enferma y caprichosa no le da un jamacuco, los dos acabaran juntos, eso si, seguirán "ciegos" durante algún tiempo. Así de mala soy ^^.  

Ya, Sirius se siente fatal, pero ya veras como soluciona sus ganas de dar afecto con otra persona jajaja!!!

Harry tardará en aparecer ( si es que consigo hacer durar el fanfic hasta que vuelva del campamento)... pero ya veras que pasa!!

Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión! ^.~

**Natasha Riddle**: de nada mujer. Me encanta escribir, aunke no lo haga de maravilla, pero lo ke mas me gusta es ke lo lea la gente. Jajajajaja. Sin los reviews al final acabaria por abandonar. Trankila, intentaré no machacarles mucho, ni en sueños querría encontrarme con tu padre XDXDXDD. Me alegro ke te guste la história, gracias por tu review.

**Lantra**: jajajja lo siento pero es que de verdad ke me encantan tus fanfics, siempre te lo digo. Por fin tengo corrector y puedo pasármelos al formato adecuado. Muchas gracias por todo. Haber si te encuentro algun dia por el mesenger. Espero que te guste este capítulo, creo ke no te lo pasé. Si, me gusta como se comportan, pero es ke kería hacerlo durar. Y entre ke si y ke no, ninguno de los dos sabe de los entimientos del otro, hasta ke empiecen a dudar, claro. Jajajaja, soy mu mala. Muchos recuerdos y gracias por el review!

**Amazona verde:** muchas gracias. Son muy pastelosas, lo se, pero es ke kedan tan bien asi , juntitos... no lo puedo evitar, se me cae la baba, jajajjaj. Trankila, seguiran asi, ya versa komo sigue...


	4. Excursión a Hogsmeade

Hola!!!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, liando un poco más la historia, que está bastante aburrida. Espero que os guste, la verdad es que se me está haciendo eterno, no se si algún día lo terminare!^^

Todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner & co. yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes.

                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 4. Excursión a Hogsmeade**

- ¡¡¡ Padfoot, noooo!!! - gritaba Remus con una nota de pánico en la voz.

El ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba aterrado. No debió haber aceptado subir en aquella moto. Sin embargo lo hizo. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de una de sus decisiones. Aunque Sirius también tenía mucho que ver con que él estuviera allí. Siempre conseguía convencerle. Lo hacía cuando eran jóvenes y también ahora. Era parte de su encanto.

Sirius y Remus volaban a unos doscientos kilómetros por hora y a más de dos mil metros de altitud, atravesando nubes y sorteando aviones enormes y otros objetos voladores que los muggles utilizaban como medio de transporte.

- Por favor Sirius - suplicaba el licántropo mientras se agarraba más y más fuerte al conductor - sabes que odio las alturas, y tus piruetas no ayudan nada a tranquilizarme.

Y es que Sirius no quería que se calmara. Lo estaba pasando en grande. Volando libremente por el cielo en su "vieja motocicleta", acompañado por aquel al que más quería. Le encantaba el echo de tenerle apretado contra él, sintiendo los latidos de su asustado corazón, sus manos cogidas por delante a su pecho y la cabeza escondida tras la suya... incluso notaba su cálido aliento en la nuca.

Pero aquellos chillidos eran cada vez más fuertes y desesperados. Sirius redució la marcha.

- ¿Así mejor? - gritó para hacerse oír.

- ¡No!¡Quiero bajar ya!¿Falta mucho?

- Apenas diez minutos.

El animago notó como se agarraba más fuerte.

- Está bien.... cuanto antes lleguemos a Hogsmeade, antes conseguiré bajar de este cacharro infernal.

Sirius sonrió. A su Remsie nunca le había gustado aquella moto. Decía que era demasiado ruidosa, sucia y peligrosa, y se quejaba que pasaba más tiempo intentándole aplicar hechizos imposibles, que estudiando para el EXTASIS. Recordaba las contadas ocasiones en las que había aceptado ir a dar una vuelta con él. Disfrutaban como niños pequeños, aunque el orgullosos Lupin no quisiera admitirlo. Pero aquellos eran otros tiempos, cuando eran jóvenes y no conocían el dolor ni la responsabilidad.

En unos instantes llegarían a la aldea mágica. El animago pronunció el conjuro que le devolvía la visibilidad a la moto que Remus le había obligado a poner.

- ¿Qué crees que pensarían los muggles si vieran una moto volando a su lado a más de dos mil metros de altura?- había exclamado un tanto mosqueado. Desde un principio no le había gustado la idea de cojer la moto. Realmente Sirius no entendía el porqué de tan reacia actitud, su lobito nunca había mostrado tanta reticencia. ¿ Porqué sería? Se lo preguntaría cuando llegaran.

 El animago buscó un terreno llano y poco concurrido para aterrizar. Los magos no estaban acostumbrados a aquel tipo de artilugios, quizás no hubiera más de dos de ellos en toda la comunidad mágica. El aterrizaje fue suave. Tan suave que Remus ni se dio cuenta de que ya pisaban tierra firme.

- Moony...- dijo Sirius mirando hacia atrás- ya hemos llegado.

Pero Remus no se movía. Permanecía agarrado a él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y pegado a su espalda. Al animago le extrañó aquella actitud, Remus nunca se comportaba así, algo no iba correctamente. Al final, después de insistir varias veces con  nulos resultados , optó por darse la vuelta hasta  tener a Remus de cara, aunque la fuerza con la que su acompañante se apegaba a él, le dificultó en sumo grado la tarea.

Sirius le zarandeó suavemente, estaba empezando a preocuparse. De repente Remus abrió sus maravillosos ojos, y lo que Black vio en ellos no le gustó en absoluto. Sus ojos, de un dorado poco común pero habitual en él, brillaban más de la cuenta. Pero lo que más le asustó fueron sus pupilas, alargadas y salvajes. Su dulce Moony estaba siendo dominado por el lobo.

¿Como no lo había pensado antes? El animago empezó a hacer cálculos. Si la última luna llena fue el diecinueve de julio, y estaban a doce de agosto, eso quería decir que sólo le quedaban.... ¡cinco días para la transformación!

Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso no quería subir a la moto. Al lobo le daban terror las alturas, su condición de animal terrestre le hacía odiarlas. Y aunque aquel era un miedo que podía reprimir durante la mayor parte del mes, no lograba conseguirlo  en los días previos a la luna llena. Recordaba como durante el primer año se saltaba todas las clases de vuelo que coincidían con aquellas fechas.

Bien, ahora estaba en peligro. Lo más prudente en esos casos era alejarse de él, o podría acabar con un buen mordisco en el cuello, cosa que en aquella situación no le apetecía mucho. El propio Remus se lo había advertido cientos de veces. Pero resultaba un tanto difícil huir de allí, con el hombre lobo enganchado a su pecho. 

Por suerte , la presión que sentía en las costillas, que parecían a punto de quebrarse de un momento a otro, se relajó. Remus había vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora respiraba agitadamente y con dificultad. Su rostro estaba pálido, y se le notaba mareado y desorientado.

- Lo... lo siento mucho - empezó a disculparse con voz apenas audible - no  pude reprimirle, fue más fuerte que yo.¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice algo?

- Tranquilo Moony, no ha pasado nada. ¿En serio creías que podrías hacerme algo?¿ A mi? ¿Al gran Sirius Black? Mala hierba nunca muere amigo mío - dijo riendo para quitarle importancia al asunto. - Ahora iremos a " Las Tres Escobas" a tomarnos algo. Así te repondrás - añadió ayudándole a bajar de la moto.

Si Remus no estaba conforme con la idea, no dijo nada. Sirius aparcó la moto y le ayudó a llegar al establecimiento. Su amigo estaba realmente agotado.  Se veía muy débil, tanto que parecía apunto de desmayarse de un momento a otro. 

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de "Las Tres Escobas", se oyeron sonoras exclamaciones, incluso algunos clientes abandonaron sus mesas casi de inmediato. Haciendo caso omiso de aquellas actitudes, el animago y el exhausto licántropo se sentaron el la zona más apartada de todas.

Madame Rosmerta no tardó mucho en aparecer a tomarles nota. Su mirada no transmitía, precisamente, alegría al verles. ¿ Estaría molesta por el revuelo que habían causado al entrar en su bar? No, no era enojo lo que veía en su mirada... era otra cosa.. ¿ Era vergüenza lo que leía en sus ojos? ¿ Acaso culpabilidad? Fuera lo que fuese, afectaba profundamente a la propietaria del establecimiento.

- Sirius Black...- susurró quedamente, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos azul marino.

- Buenas tardes Rosmerta.- la actitud de aquella mujer empezaba a inquietarle.

- Yo... yo... ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Fui una estúpida! ¿Pero como iba yo a saber que fue todo un montaje?- dijo la camarera sentándose en una de las sillas libres. La pobrecilla estaba al borde del llanto.

Así que era eso. Realmente no estaba muy acostumbrado a la nueva situación, pero pronto tendría que hacerse a la idea.

- Tranquila mujer- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa demoledora mientras le tomaba una de sus manos en un gesto apaciguador- no te culpes por ello.

- ¡Pero como íbamos a saber que era quien-tú-ya-sabes el que te obligó a hacer aquello bajo el imperius! Me siento tan mal...yo siempre estuve a favor de tu condena, ya aunque mi opinión no contara para mucho, fui parte de los que quisieron encerrarte para siempre. Y ahora me siento fatal.

Sirius pensó que era una suerte que el llanto entrecortado de la afligida camarera ahogara sus palabras, agradecía profundamente aquella preocupación por él, pero lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era un numerito en medio del bar.

- Hacías eso por que apreciabas mucho a James. Estoy seguro que en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Fue duro para todos querida- aseguró con vehemencia, bajando un poco la cabeza con gesto derrotado. 

 Remus, quien observaba todo desde un discreto segundo plano, se maravilló de la pasmante facilidad de trato que tenía su Paddie con las mujeres. Transmitía poder de seducción por cada poro de su piel. 

- Además - prosiguió el animago - lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora toca empezar de nuevo. Necesito un poco de ayuda por parte de todos. Pero... - dijo mirando hacia la dirección del hombre lobo -  ahora el que necesita una de tus reconstituyentes cervezas de mantequilla es Remus, que no se encuentra muy bien. A mi tráeme otra, y si tuvieras alguna tableta de chocolate de Honeyduckes... te lo agradecería por toda la eternidad- propuso guiñándole un ojo.

La camarera sonrió.  Ni doce años en Azkaban habían conseguido cambiar a pícaro de Black.

-¡Ahora mismo!- exclamó alejándose con su inconfundible taconeo.

Sirius agradeció que les dejara solos. Se giró hacia Remus para comprobar su estado. Parecía más calmado que antes, pero su aspecto seguía siendo deplorable. Siempre le ocurría eso después del plenilunio, pero nunca le había visto así antes de él. Quizás la licantropía empeoraba con la edad, pero desgraciadamente, no tenía forma de asegurarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba a fondo, era normal que le impactara el estado de Remus. Realmente no sabía nada de su comportamiento como lobo adulto. 

Cuando estaban en Hogwarts y le acompañaba en sus transformaciones, no era más que un lobo adolescente. Habían pasado más de catorce años sin ver la luna llena a su lado. El primer plenilunio en el que estuvo a su lado después de su fuga, fue un completo fracaso. El resto del año siguiente no pudieron verse, así que no pudo ayudarle, y desde que acabó el colegio hasta ahora habían estado muy ocupados con Dumbledore y el juicio, así que Remus decidió volver a pasar la luna llena a solas. Ahora era un lobo completamente adulto, en la plenitud de su vida, tendría que aceptarlo y adaptarse a la nueva situación. Aunque por su Remus, destruiría la luna si era necesario.

- ¿ Estas mejor Moony?

- Si, no te preocupes. Solo necesito descansar un poco y conseguir esa tableta de chocolate - respondió

- Comprendo. Rosmerta llegará de un momento a otro.

Cuando se hizo el silencio entre los dos, pudieron escuchar claramente las murmuraciones y captar las mirada indiscretas.

- Creo que no somos muy bien recibidos - dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor. - Un ex convicto y un licántropo juntos no deben inspirar demasiada confianza.

Era verdad. Muchas personas, la gran mayoría de las que no se habían marchado cuando ellos entraron, les miraban  y susurraban por lo bajo. Otras, más educadas o más cobardes, omitían su presencia, aunque de tanto en cuando les dirigían nerviosas miradas. Y eso era debido a su presencia, a la presencia de aquel ex convicto traidor.

Después de que Dumbledore reuniera a todo el grupo, decidió que no le interesaba tener a  Sirius escondido durante más tiempo, le necesitaba para proteger a Harry. Así que inició una serie de recursos y apelaciones al tribunal superior del mundo mágico para que declararan inocente a Black.

Obviamente, no le resultó nada fácil. La mayor parte del jurado estaba formado por miembros del ministerio , demasiado influenciados por Fudge como para ser objetivos. Pero el director de Hogwatrs era un personaje querido y respetado por la opinión pública y con multitud de contactos.  A parte, no todo el mundo en el ministerio estaba deacuerdo con la política de Cornelius. Así que gracias a Dumbledore, al señor Weasley, a su hijo Percy y a todos los que confiaron en su palabra, consiguieron el juicio que debió celebrarse catorce años atrás y del que el inocente animago se vio privado al ser abocado a Azkaban de forma completamente injusta.

Aun así, el echo de que lo ganaran por una diferencia de dos votos a favor, y el recelo general que habían provocado las constantes declaraciones de Fudge en contra de Black, hicieron que su inocencia fuera poco creíble. Por eso, habían causado tal revuelo aquella tarde. Y es que desde que terminó el juicio (haría poco más de mes y medio) Sirius no había tenido muchas ocasiones de salir en público, y si lo había echo, había sido bajo su apariencia de Snuffles, convenientemente ocultada de la opinión pública.

Técnicamente, aquella era la primera vez que salían a la calle de forma natural, como dos ciudadanos más, y la reacción de la gente, aunque la esperada, le causaba un poco de tristeza. Lo único que le reconfortaba era que las personas que le habían conocido y que el amaba, si creían en su inocencia. Como la señorita Rosmerta, que les acababa de servir con una sonrisa, o su querido Remus, que comía chocolate con gesto cansado.

El resto no importaba. Realmente se sentía feliz. A su lado, Lupin se terminó de un trago la cerveza de mantequilla que le acababan de servir. El chocolate ya era historia. Llamó a Rosmerta y pidió más de las dos cosas. 

Entonces Sirius recordó que el hambre de su amigo aumentaba notablemente antes de sus transformaciones.  Aquel pensamiento le entristeció. No por el echo en sí del recuerdo, sino por la simple acción de recordar. Los doce años que había pasado en Azkaban le robaron la mayor parte de sus momentos más felices junto a Moony, Prongs, Lily y aquella rata inmunda a la que ahora odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero que en una ocasión tubo toda su amistad y afecto.

Pero podía reconstruir su vida con nuevos recuerdos y también con los antiguos. La simple convivencia con Remus, aquella de la que estaba disfrutando tanto, se los iba da devolver todos, uno a uno, o en eso confiaba.

Continuará.

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

**Dadaiiro**: Hola!!! Uau! Menudo review! Es el más largo ke he recibido hasta ahora.... me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Muchísimas gracias^^.

Lo de las muñecas.... ya verás en que deriva, pero tiene más tirada, no se kedará asi XD.

De momento tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort, no aparecen, aunque supongo que lo acabarán haciendo, tardarán bastante. Tengo la mala costumbre de irme demasiado por las ramas.... ^^U.

Je, je je... Remus empieza a despertar, aunque de forma muy sutil, aun no ha llegado su momento XD.

Esto... normalmente somos chicas las que leemos esto, asi que en un principio lo supuse, cuesta encontrar a chicos leyendo Slash, bueno, la verdad es que cuesta bastante encontrar a chico leyendo XD. Después lo corroboré leyendo tu bio^^. Una que tiene recursos... Por cierto.. ¿ que es optometría? Me tiene intrigada...

Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic! Un besote.

**Usagi**: lo siento es que soy muy mala XD. Lamentablemente Remus va a seguir sufriendo, aunque le dejo un pequeño margen para ke disfrute de la vida... aunque estoy segura de ke mi subconsciente loko acabará por tratarlo muy mal. Estoy de psiquiátrico XD.

A mi tb me gusta cualquier cosa de Sirius y Remus, ains... que monos son ellos, más aun si están juntos *0*

**Cho Chang de Black**: la verdad es que teme hacerle daño, por eso no le dice nada, pero sobretodo teme perder lo que ya tiene. Prefiere amarle en silencio que arriesgarse y perderle para siempre. Espero ke cambie pk si no no habrá forma de acabar el fic XDDD!!! 

Ahora hago un pequeño paréntesis en el drama, asi ke la cosa se pone más relajada. Lo de los impulsos de Remus... XD esa luna traicionera....

**Lantra:** estos sueños son muy raros, lo reconozco, ya veremos en ke derivan.... No es que Sirius esté sordo, es que la autora es bastante despistada y se le coló lo del grito. XD Soy un caso. Pero igualmente estaba muy cansado, aunque se durmiera, la noche anterior estuvo velado junto a su lobito....

**Cris:** jajaja hasta me da vergüenza contestarte por aki... que te voy a decir, después de obligarte a leerlo, sabiendo ke no te gustaba la pareja.... no puedo hacer nada más que darte las gracias por aguantar mis obsesiones cada día. Que maja eres!!!! Tranquila que lo continúo, ya sabes ke eso de dormir yo no lo llevo mucho XD. Un besote pesiosa!!!!!

Bueno, esto es todo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, no sabéis lo contenta que me pongo cada vez que recibo uno, me dan fuerzas para continuar escribiendo. Sois los mejores!!!!

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana, devota del gran dios Sirius Black y de sus apóstoles San James y San Remus. Muerte a las ratas traidoras!!!!!


	5. Confía en mí

¡¡¡Hola!!!! Mil disculpas por el capítulo anterior, os dejé a medias ^^ y encima he tardado un montón en actualizar.... ains... no tendría que haber empezado tres fanfics a la vez! La verdad es que la excursión va a durar un tiempo, me gustaría hacerlo más comprimido, pero soy incapaz, enseguida me voy por las ramas...

Muchas gracias a aquellos que desperdicias vuestro tiempo en leer esto

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, los derechos son de J.K.Rowling, yo no gano dinero ni nada apropiándome por unas líneas de sus fantásticos y perfectos personajes.

**¡¡Atención!!: **esto es un **SLASH**, es decir, una relación chico- chico. A quién no le gusten este tipo de histoias y su contenido, que no lo lea. Nadie está obligado a hacerlo ( excepto mis mejores amigas ja ja ja!!!! ^^) Así que si eres homofóbico o no te gusta esta pareja... da media vuelta!!!

                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 5. Confía en mi.**

Rosmerta llegó con la segunda ronda.

-¿Os molestaría que me sentara un rato con vosotros? El bar no está muy lleno y hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con un par de chicos tan guapos- dijo alegremente, con una sonrisa divertida.

Remus se puso colorado ante tal comentario, odiaba su estúpida timidez. Le hubiera encantado tener una ínfima parte del encanto de su amigo. Sirius, al ver aquello rió con ganas . Su Remsie era así, cualquier comentario fuera de tono le azoraba de forma increíble.

- Sentimos mucho que por nuestra culpa se hayan ido tus clientes. Si nuestra presencia te incomoda no tenemos ningún problema en irnos. - dijo  Remus seriamente.

- ¡En absoluto muchachos! Siempre seréis bien recibidos en "Las  Tres Escobas". A quien no le guste que estéis aquí que se vaya a otro sitio. Nunca admitiré que un puñado de intolerantes hagan sentir mal al chico más bueno y al más bromista que he conocido nunca.

Remus agradeció sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa. Desde que se supo en Hogwarts que era un hombre lobo, la noticia se había extendido por todo el mundo mágico. Gracias, en parte, por la intervención de Rita Skeeter, que se encargaba de recordarlo a la mínima oportunidad que tenía.  Ya hacía más de un año que sufría las miradas de desprecio y miedo por parte de los desconocidos, y aun no se había acostumbrado a ello. Habituado como estaba a pasar desapercibido, le resultaba muy incomodo que se le quedaran mirando o que le señalar con dedos acusadores. Ciertamente, los licántropos no eran muy bien vistos por la sociedad.

Pero Sirius no tenía ninguna culpa de los recelos ajenos. Era sólo una víctima más de la campaña de terror de Voldemort. Un ser totalmente inocente, no merecía que le miraran con el mismo resentimiento que a él.

- Gracias Rosmerta - sonrió Sirius. - Claro que puedes sentarte con nosotros. Tengo ganas de volver a hablar con todos mis amigos, de volver a recuperar los recuerdos de antaño...

- ¿ Recuerdos? Yo tengo infinidad de ellos donde vosotros no paráis de hacer travesuras. La verdad es que sufría cada vez que os veía entra por la puerta. Me revolucionabais todo el bar. Tú y Potter no parabais de hacer bromas a vuestros compañeros, ni de meteros con los Slytherins de las mesas más cercanas. Incluso alguna vez logré distinguir una maldición de piernas de gelatina por debajo de la mesa. Era muy extraño que los únicos que se emborracharan con  cerveza de mantequilla hasta el extremo de no poder mantenerse en pie, fueran solo los de Slith. Sobretodo siento esta una bebida no alcohólica- dijo la mujer riendo y mirando con un gesto de falsa reprobación a Black.

 Este entendió perfectamente la insinuación, pero no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió más anchamente y dejó proseguir a la narradora.

- Luego estabas tu Lupin...

- Llámame Remus por favor- dijo amablemente

- Esta bien - continuó la camarera – tú te dedicabas a intentar pararle los pies a ese par, aunque casi nunca lo conseguías y al final acababas por unirte a sus bromas. Y el pequeño Pettigrew... – paró un momento suavizando el tono de voz y tragando un poco de saliva – el pobre Peter siempre os seguía allí donde fuerais coreando vuestras hazañas y riendo vuestras ocurrencias.

Cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que el comentario había incomodado a Black, pues ante la mención del nombre de su compañero y amigo, su rostro se había tensado y su mirada endurecido. A su lado Remus le miraba con expectación, temía que Sirius perdiera el control.

- Oh, lo siento mucho- se excusó la mujer tratando de arreglar el desagravio causado- que poco tacto que tengo... ¿ No te considerarás culpable por la muerte de Peter, verdad? El único responsable fue aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado . Aunque también es cierto que para ti debió ser un golpe muy fuerte cuando te enteraste de tus inconscientes acciones. El imperius es tan poderoso...

Sirius permanecía con la mirada perdida en el infinito, como mirando sin ver. Su rostro había perdido todo asomo de risa, en aquellos momentos no mostraba ningún tipo de pensamiento, ninguna emoción.

- Si lo fue, Rosmerta, créeme. No tienes ni idea de cuánto "lloré" por la muerte de Peter...

El echo de tener que disimular su odio hacia la rata traidora hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas.

Al seguir en paradero desconocido, Dumbledore tubo que basar la defensa de Sirius en una manipulación producida por la mano del Lado Oscuro. Por eso, para todo el mundo mágico, Pettigrew seguía siendo un héroe. Más querido que el mismo Sirius, a quien muchos seguían dando la culpa de su muerte.

- Lo siento... – dijo de forma realmente afligida - no se si es buena idea para ti seguir recordando....

- No, así está bien, no me queda otra opción si quiero recuperar mi vida. Hecho tanto de menos las imágenes nítidas de mi juventud... daría lo que fuera por recuperarlas todas.

La camarera abrió mucho los ojos, con expresión sorprendida. Cuando habló fue con preocupación en la voz.

- ¿Tan horrible es ese lugar que no recuerdas ni a tus seres queridos?

- Oh no, no es tan drástico. Sí que recuerdo a las personas, sobretodo a las más importantes - dijo girando la cabeza de manera inconsciente hacia Remus, en un gesto casi imperceptible para el ser humano que, sin embargo, los sentidos del lobo si captaron, cosa que hizo enrojecer a Lupin. - Lo que suele escapar a mi pensamiento son los pequeños detalles, las situaciones cuotidianas que viví en Hogwarts y que tanto echo de menos. Nada que no se pueda remediar hablando un poco de los viejos tiempos y conviviendo con las personas que formaban parte del recuerdo, con mis viejos amigos...

El cerebro de la camarera empezó a maquinar y sacó conclusiones. Si decía que convivía con viejos amigos y el único buen amigo que le quedaba vivo era Lupin, eso quería decir que...

- Así que vosotros dos... ¿vivís juntos? - preguntó llena de curiosidad - Bueno, se que no es de mi incumbencia....

- Tranquila, no es algo que pretendamos ocultar - rió Sirius complacido por la pregunta  - ¿ Verdad Remus?

- N..n..no - respondió con voz apenas audible y con el rostro un poco sonrojado - en absoluto.

La señorita Rosmerta vio que por fin, entraban en el tema que a ella le interesaba. No es que el resto de la vida y sufrimientos de aquel pobre muchacho le importaran un comino, sino que le interesaba especialmente una parte de aquella vida recién estrenada. Le habían pedido un pequeño favor que debía cumplir. Bueno, mejor dicho, que se moría por cumplir, las ganas de chafardear eran demasiado fuertes como para vencerlas.

Muchas de sus clientas y amigas estaban interesadas en aquel joven apuesto que le sonreía tristemente mientras recordaba viejos instantes. A la mayoría de ellas les importaba poco o nada el pasado de aquel hombre, solo les interesaba su dinero, y su físico, por supuesto. Lo que la sociedad pensara de él poco importaba. Un par de cenas de gala y un buen trabajo con su  imagen harían maravillas. Era demasiado buen partido como para dejarlo escapar. Y lo mejor es que estaba libre y necesitado de cariño después de doce largos años encerrado entre cuatro paredes húmedas y cochambrosas. Era un auténtico diamante en bruto.

Aquellas mujeres sabían que Black solía frecuentar su establecimiento, y no habían dudado en hacerle saber de su interés. Ahora se disponía a recabar dicha información. 

Mientras tanto el animago continuó hablando, ajeno a todas las maquinaciones de aquella mujer.

- Remus se ha mudado a vivir conmigo para ayudarme con Harry. La             verdad es que al ser hijo único, y al no tener familia cercana con niños o adolescentes, nunca me acostumbré a tratar con ellos. Bueno, se que con Harry no tendría ningún tipo de problema, ya que es un encanto de chico - Rosmerta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el orgulloso padrino - pero tengo un poco de miedo de no hacerlo bien, sólo quiero lo mejor para él. Merece cariño y atención, se merece lo mejor del mundo. Y bueno, a lo que íbamos... Remus está acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes, ¿quien mejor que un profesor querido y admirado para ayudarme a educar a mi ahijado?

El hombre lobo estaba completamente avergonzado. Su cara había adquirido un color granate muy tierno. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal. No le gustaba que hablaran de él, ni que le alabaran de aquella forma,  y menos  delante de Rosmerta, que era una cotilla empedernida. Además, algo dentro de Remus (¿ su parte femenina quizás?) le decía que la propietaria del bar tiraba hacía otro tema que tenía muy poco que ver con la "felicidad" de Harry. Sirius, claro, no se daba cuenta. Por muchas chicas que hubiera seducido en Hogwarts siempre había sido un inocente en referencia a todo lo relacionado con la psique femenina. En cambio él, captaba enseguida los juegos y sutilezas bien escondidas tras las buenas intenciones de las mujeres en general. Era algo innato en el , que muchas veces le había librado de situaciones comprometidas con Lily, como las que continuamente sufrían Sirius, Peter e incluso James. Ahhhh... la féminas, tan terribles y delicadas a la vez. Se tenía que ir con mucho cuidado al tratar con ellas, sobretodo aquella que tenía delante.

La mujer analizó concienzudamente la información recién obtenida. Bien, si había dicho que necesitaba a su amigo para criar a Harry, eso quería decir que no había ninguna mujer dentro de las paredes de su gran mansión. Pero eso no quería decir que el chico no tuviera contactos fuera... Lo primero y más importante de todo, era cerciorarse de que no tenía novia ni nada que se le pareciera. Era el momento del ataque.

- Ya veo... y ...¿ Harry no echará de menos el cariño.... materno? Porque, lo que es figura paterna, no se podrá quejar... pero los niños necesitan madres que les quieran y comprendan, que les cuiden y mimen con cariño...

Ahí estaba la única prueba que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas. Estaba clarísimo lo que aquella arpía intentaba. Si, arpía, no había otra forma de denominación para aquel ser aprovechado e infame. Remus sentía la furia crecer dentro suyo. Mal presagio. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que evitar sentirse especialmente "estimulado" durante aquellas fechas, o los resultados podrían ser sumamente contraproducentes. Pero no podía evitarlo. El lobo se estaba enfureciendo, estaban tratando de arrebatarle algo que el animal consideraba de su propiedad. Aquel intento de mujer estaba intentado sacar información sobre la vida amorosa de Sirius, SU Sirius, y lo hacía de la forma más rastrera posible: poniendo a Harry en medio, como excusa. Remus trató de tranquilizarse.

Quieto, amigo , quieto – se dijo a sí mismo tratando de apaciguar al lobo – Rosmerta no es una amenaza, solo un poco curiosa... 

Si, curiosa – respondió otra voz que surgía desde más adentro – y estúpida, ignorante, imbécil....

Mientras el ex profesor luchaba consigo mismo en un intento de evitar que el lobo saltara encima de la inconsciente mujer y le desgarrara la garganta, las susodicha y Sirius seguían hablando tranquilamente, ajenos a la lucha interna del licántropo.

- ¿¿¿Cariño...materno??? – preguntó el animago un tanto sorprendido – Dudo mucho que Harry llegue a necesitarlo. La verdad es que ya es bastante mayor... Además, ¿ Quien necesita una madre, teniendo como segundo padre al ser más dulce, cariñoso, amable, perfecto y responsable del mundo?

- Sirius por favor... eres un exagerado- musitó Remus enormemente avergonzado. ¿Porqué tenía que hacerle pasar vergüenza? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que no era tan extrovertido como él? El hombre lobo le miró levemente molesto, Sirius le devolvió la mirada, con gesto inocente y bonachón.

¿Dulce? ¿Cariñoso? ¿Perfecto? Las palabras de Black se repetían en la mente de la camarera. Había notado algo extraño en aquellas afirmaciones. No era un simple comentario complementando la frase. No. Tampoco era un cumplido superfluo. Era una declaración. Había cariño en aquellas palabras, el corazón del animago apreciaba esas cualidades en su amigo. Amigo.... interesante termino para referirse a una persona a la que se observa con ese temblor apenas oculto, con expectación casi reverencial. Como si fuera a partirse en dos de un momento a otro y que el menor despiste por parte suya , fuera a impedirle recoger los bellos pedazos . No, no era la palabra adecuada. Los amigos no se miraban así. Los amigos no se compenetraban de aquella forma tan perfecta, ni se entendían en silencio, como ellos dos hacían en aquellos momentos.

Remus reprochaba con la mirada al animago. Sirius se disculpaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tan naturales, tan simples... como si las palabras fueran algo efímero que se llevara el susurro del viento, y lo único que tuviera significado fueran esos gestos, entendidos en un instante, guardados por la eternidad.  La camarera sonrió para si misma. Ahora lo comprendía todo, que ciega había estado. Aquellas mujeres se iban a llevar un buen disgusto. Black ya tenía dueño, aun cuando su amo lo ignorase. Era bastante evidente que aquella no era un relación confesa. Si lo fuera, las manos del licántropo no estarían recorriendo nerviosamente el borde de la jarra de cerveza, ni las del dueño de los irises azules, martilleando con los dedos encima de la mesa, sino entrelazadas, transmitiéndose el calor que profesaban ambas miradas. Un espectáculo conmovedor.

Estas perdiendo facultades querida Rosmerta – se reprendió a si misma mentalmente – en Hogwarts siempre te dabas cuenta de estas cosas a la primera, no en vano te ganaste la reputación de la que ahora "disfrutas". Bueno... mis indagaciones han llegado a su fin. No necesito que Sirius me diga de sus propios labios que no esta saliendo con nadie pero que su corazón está ocupado, son palabras vanas ante la evidencia. Ahora lo más prudente es una astuta retirada.

- Seguro que Harry estará muy bien cuidado entre vosotros dos. ¿Quienes mejor que los dos mejores amigos de James para hacerlo?

Remus notó un cambio de actitud en la mujer. Ya no estaba expectante, atenta a cada detalle. Ahora permanecía relajada y tranquila, quizás empezando a disfrutar de la compañía que tenía desde el principio de la charla. Simplemente, ese comentario le había sonado... sincero. ¿Se había equivocado al juzgarla? Podría ser, pero era extraño, su instinto raramente se equivocaba, y menos en esos menesteres.

- Es exactamente lo mismo que opino yo, ¿verdad Remus? Ambos queremos con locura al muchacho, nos recuerda tanto al pobre James...

- Si, se parece mucho, pero tiene los ojos de aquella chiquilla pelirroja.

Aquellos comentarios sumieron al trío en un incomodo silencio. Rosmerta decidió romper la tensión cambiando totalmente de tema de conversación . La verdad es que ya se había distraído bastante, y notaba algunos clientes incómodos por la falta de servicio. Su momento de relajación había terminado.

- Y bueno... ¿ que os trae por aquí? ¿ Algún asunto que tratar en Hogwarts?

- No, solo venimos en calidad de turistas, como el resto de los veraneantes. Hace tiempo que Sirius no viene y tenía ganas de saber lo cambiado que estaba todo.

- Me alegro mucho muchachos pero... – dijo recordando algo de repente- no pensareis alojaros aquí verdad? Estamos en temporada alta, creo que solo conseguiríais una habitación en la casa de los gritos, ja ja ja!

- La casa de los gritos? – preguntó Sirius intrigado – ¿Aun siguen en pie? L última vez que la vi parecía apunto de desmoronarse..

- Pues ahora esta en perfecto estado, la verdad es que siempre lo ha estado, solo era que su aspecto era un tanto lúgubre. Está casi igual que como la dejamos en el último curso en Hogwarts, solo que ya no se escuchan los alaridos. – comentó Remus cabizbajo.

- Es verdad – reconoció Rosmerta sin percatarse del estado anímico de Lupin – ya hace mucho tiempo que no se oye nada. Aun así los lugareños no se atreven a entrar en ella. Ni siquiera los magos extranjeros. Tiene fama mundial. La colina en la que está situada es una zona poco concurrida. Creo recordar... que fue poco tiempo después de que os graduarais, que la casa se quedó en silencio. Aunque después, de tanto en cuando, se volvían a escuchar los gritos. Por eso nadie se atreve a acercarse ni después de quince años.

Claro – pensó Remus – los dos primeros años después de salir de Hogwarts aun iba allí a transformarme. Aquel lugar me daba seguridad... ahora ya no lo necesito. Tengo a Sirius y a la poción matalobos... que más puedo pedir?

- Quiero visitarla- dijo de pronto el animago

- Como? – preguntó la señorita Rosmerta.

- Lo que oyes. Quiero visitar el casalote antiguo.

- Tú nunca escuchas Sirius... Sigues igual que siempre... – dijo la camarera con una sonrisa. – Te pasabas el día metiéndote en líos.

- No te preocupes.. no pienso entrar. Solo es para "recordar viejos tiempos"

- Esta bien, espero que os guste el pueblo. Yo os dejo, o si no esos duendes d la mesa tres me van a sacar los ojos... Si necesitáis algo no tenéis más que decírmelo, ya sabéis donde estoy.

- Muchas gracias Rosmerta- dijeron al unísono

Que monos – pensó la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia la barra, contenta de haber hablado un rato con ellos. Al principio se había decepcionado un poco, sus amigas le iban a matar, pero luego se alegró: no todos los días se ven a hombres tan apuestos en pack.

Mientras tanto en la mesa, Sirius se preocupaba por la salud de su lobito.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor Moony?

- Si, ya se me ha pasado. De veras, lo siento mucho. No se como pude llegar a descontrolarme tanto. No me suele ocurrir.. podría haber hecho daño a alguien. Podría haberte hecho daño  ti...- dijo con la voz ahogada. Los remordimientos anegaban el alma del hombre lobo.

- No es culpa tuya, no debí obligarte a subir en aquella moto. Pero... porqué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó el animago con dolor en la voz.

- Decirte el que?

- Que no te quedaban más de cinco días para tu transformación.

- Ah, eso... simplemente no quería preocuparte.

Sirius le miró con seriedad, fijamente a los increíbles ojos color miel.

- Escúchame bien Remus – dijo agarrandole por los hombros, cosa que provocó nerviosismo en el lupino – Si me preocupas. Me preocupa todo aquello que hagas, que sientas o que sufras. Te quiero ayudar ¿entiendes? Pero no me pones las cosas fáciles... Quiero que confíes en mi y me cuentes todo lo que te pase. Tus miedos, tus pesadillas, tus problemas.

- Pero... – intentó objetar vanamente, pues el animago le cortó.

- Remus. A parte de Harry, eres la única familia que tengo, y no quiero perderos. A ninguno de los dos. Si os pasara algo...me volvería a quedar solo. Y ya lo he estado durante demasiado tiempo.

Remus sonrió profundamente agradecido. Lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban en asomarse por sus ojos. Su familia, su amigo... Sirius le quería, a su modo claro. No podía pedir más, aunque el ansiara recibirlo todo. Un extraño calor empezó a invadir su pecho... ¿ Era eso felicidad? Una felicidad incompleta, pero al fin y al cabo, agradable, reconfortante.

- Gracias Sirius. Eres el mejor amigo que se pueda tener.

Cuanto anhelaría ser más que eso.- pensó el joven de irises azules, ajeno a los sentimientos de Remus – pero tener tu confianza es más de lo que puedo pedir.

- Nos cuidamos mutuamente no?- preguntó Sirius recordando las frase que el hombre lobo dijo el día anterior en el jardín..

- Exacto. – sonrió Remus.

- Bueno.... que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí? A este paso vamos a dejar a la pobre Rosmerta sin clientela!

- Suena interesante... hace tiempo que no visito Hogsmeade.

Pagaron la cuenta y despidiéndose de la camarera salieron de " Las Tres Escobas". Pasearon largo rato, charlando animadamente sobre temas sin importancia, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos. De pronto, Sirius se paró delante de una tienda de ropa. Después se miró a si mismo y acto seguido a Remus.

- Entremos.

- ¿Aquí? ¿ Para qué? ¿ Quieres comprarle ropa a Harry? No se... quizás deberías traerle a él. Ya sabes como son los chicos...

- No, no quiero comprar ropa a Harry... – negó con sonrisa peligrosa

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero comprarte ropa a ti.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿ A mí ???!!! – gritó escandalizado Remus.

Algunos transeúntes, ya de por si recelosos debido a la presencia de Sirius Black y del licántropo, cambiaron de acera. Pero Remus no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado alterado como para hacerlo.

- Se puede saber qué tienen de malo mis túnicas?

- Bueno...- dijo Sirius dando vueltas alrededor de Remus, inspeccionando todo su atuendo - digamos que los parches de los codos y del lado izquierdo no tienen muy buena pinta. Y... los bajos deshilachados y las mangas cortas no hacen muy buen efecto. A parte, la mancha que...

- Bueno... – dijo Remus abochornado – Reconozco que no es el último grito en moda, pero no creo que sea necesario...

- A parte – le cortó Sirius sin hacerle el menor caso – se que te gusta el negro (N. de le A.: haber quien pilla la indirecta ^^) pero el color beige y el caqui te quedan perfectos a los ojos...

- Esta bien Padfoot!! Me esta dejando en evidencia.

- Pues entonces entra conmigo a comprarte ropa – suplicó Black con cara de perrito degollado.

Remus buscó desesperadamente una excusa para librarse de aquel suplicio No tenía dinero para comprar ropa nueva, y no le gustaba que Sirius le mantuviera. Además, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo la carita que le estaba poniendo Sirius, era débil ante las chiquilladas de su querido amigo. Si seguía si durante mucho rato cedería a sus peticiones.

- Estás seguro de que seremos bien recibidos? – acabó por peguntar

- Estás de broma? Donde crees que me gastaba todo el dinero que mi madre me mandaba cada fin de semana

- En Zonco – dijo Remus como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- Siempre ibas con los bolsillos llenos de bromas diversas...

- Bueno, vale, Zonco era uno de mis objetivos principales. Pero el otro era esta tienda. Coton's men... ah... me pasaba horas probándome ropa aquí. Era uno de sus clientes más preciados. Las dependientas se peleaban por atenderme. Tienen todas las marcas que me gustan: Armani, Versache... lo más selecto de la ropa masculina. Aquí no se preocupan por tu estatus social, solo... por tu dinero. Seguro que aun se acuerdan de mi. Las dependientas de aquel entonces me tenían como oro en paño, las de ahora también me tratarán bien, soy casi un mito. ¡Jajajajaja!

- Ya, pero es que yo....

- ¿Tu?- preguntó Sirius insistente

- Esto... durante la última luna llena no pude evitar romper un par de ventanas de casa  ( se ve que el Wolf bane no me acabó de hacer efecto) y digamos que mi sueldo de profesor no es ninguna maravilla – susurró Moony rojo como un tomate – La verdad es que no me lo puedo permitir, y menos de esta tienda...

Si no hubiera estado tan perplejo se habría pateado a si mismo por su poca intuición. Tendría que saber ya que a Remus le resultaba violento hablar de temas económicos. Provenía de una familia pobre y siempre iban apurados, casi no les llegaba el dinero para comprar los útiles escolares de su hijo. Cuando iba a Hogwarts, apenas tenía dinero para comprarse los libros de literatura muggle que le gustaban y que eran imposibles de encontrar en la biblioteca, y lo poco que le quedaba, se lo gastaba en chocolate, aunque nunca llegaba a comprase toda la cantidad que él quería. Sirius se encargaba de reponer sus provisiones de chocolate cuando el no le veía. A veces, cuando el joven hombre lobo abría su baúl y se encontraba una barrita extra de chocolate, se extrañaba de que estuviera allí, y les comentaba que creía que ya se la había comido. Aun así, nunca se preocupaba demasiado, y se la comía en un santiamén. Sirius disfrutaba tanto viéndole comer que le hubiera regalado una fábrica de bombones y chocolates para él solito. 

Pera ahora la situación era distinta. En aquellos momentos Sirius estaba en completa disposición de una enorme fortuna. Por eso no podía entender que el hombre lobo se negara a comprarse ropa nueva. Aquello no podía estar pasando.¿ Remus preocupado por el dinero? ¿ Su Remus llevaba aquella túnica desgastada y remendada porque no tenía dinero para comprarse otra? Eso si que no lo iba a permitir. Le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta los probadores. Allí le empujó dentro de uno.

- Escúchame bien porque no lo pienso repetir. Tengo más dinero del que se podría despilfarrar en dos vidas, y no tengo tanto tiempo para gastarlo. Así que te vas a comprar todo aquello que te de la gana y sin rechistar.

- ¡Pero ese dinero es tuyo! Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre él.

- Ese dinero se lo mece cualquier persona menos yo, que no he hecho nada para merecerlo. Simplemente tuve suerte de nacer en una familia rica. Además, te pasas el día cocinando y haciendo cosas en casa, tareas que yo casi no hago. Así que te mereces esto y más. Espérate aquí quietecito, te voy a traer un par de prendas.

Remus J. Lupin se quedó plantado en medio del probador, sin poder decir nada, y viendo como las solícitas dependientas se acercaban a Sirius y le atendían casi de una forma reverencial. Remus se sentó en el taburete, resignado.

Cuando a Padfoot le da por gastar dinero no hay quién le pare – pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, recordando las interminables tardes en Zonco comprando cantidades desproporcionadas de artículos de broma – Aunque quizás no sea tan mala idea cambia mi vestuario- se dijo para si mismo mirándose en el espejo y dando una vuelta sobre si mismo – parezco salido de Azkaban.

Sirius no tardó mucho en llegar. Como le había dicho, le traía ropa, solo que el "par de prendas" se habían convertido en una pila que no le dejaba ver por donde iba.

- ¿Todo esto?- exclamó Remus asombrado

- ¡No! Esto otro también – dijo señalando a otras dos señoritas que iban tan cargadas como él.

- ¡Estas loco Sirius! No hay tantos días en el año como para llevar toda esa ropa!

La chicas, que ya habían dejado la ropa en múltiples percheros se miraban entre si, divertidas

- ¿Le traemos lo suyo señor Black? – preguntó una de ellas con mucha educación.

- Claro que si – respondió el aludido con una bella sonrisa – Aquí os espero chicas.

Las dos muchachas se fueron sonriendo como bobas, al tiempo que murmuraban muy bajito. Ante aquella escena, Remus no pudo más que sonreír y dejar de banda sus quejas. Su Padfoot era seductor hasta cuando no se lo proponía.

Continuará....

*********************************************************************************************

**Reviews:**

**Dadaiiro: **Madre mía!!!! Que review más largo!! O.O Me ha hecho mucha ilusión!!!! Jajajaaaj!! Si te he de ser sincera... no tengo ni idea a que altura vuelan los aviones ^^U me lo inventé y lo hice muy mal. Jajajajaj!!!! Ains... no soy una buena escritora, las buenas escritoras se documentan antes de poner barbaridades como esas. Y si, debe ser imposible respirar, que cabecita la mía al no haberlo pensado....

Más o menos me imaginaba que iria de algo de la vista. Es que aquí en España, hay oftalmólogos, que és una especialidad dentro de medicina^^. Y son 5 añitos más 4 de especializació. Lo que me espera.....( eske quiero ser médico^^)

Pues creo que aun no he recivido ningún review de ningún chico. Y no es solo porque sean fanfics.. sino porke son Slash. Los chicos que yo conozco salen corriendo si les hablas de homosexualidad. Trogloditas.... ¬¬

Sip. Tal como me inventé su inocencia pública, lo relacioné a que mató los muggles y a la rata traidora con un imperius, si no no sabía como hacerlo... y como la rata sigue libre... maldita rata!!!! Odio a la rata!!!! Lo siento por haber tardado tanto... ya lo pongo al principio. Me embarqué en dos fanfics más, y encima con el inicio del instituto... ains, soy un caso. Espero que te guste este capítulo, por favor, si ves algun fallo más, dímelo, me ayuda mucho. Al igual que cualquier cosa relacionada con la escritura. Gracias por tu review!!!!

**Lantra**: Hola!!! Si, ya se que és clásico. A veces pienso qe las escritoras de fanfics hemos creado un mundo paralelo. Por ejemplo... ¿ Kien dijo que los ojos de remus son dorados? Rowling no que yo sepa... pues con la altura pasa igual! Ah.. es ke una ya no sabe a que recurrir!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto.. vas muy atareada?? Hace siglos que no actualizas nada!!! Me estoy empezando a deprimir... necesito saber como continua " Angel guardian"!!! Tranquila, no pasa nada po que el review sea corto.. me vale con que disfrutes de la historia^^. Espero verte pronto por aquí. Gracias por el review!!

**Mina-Moon**: Espero que no te hayas hechado por la ventana XD. He tardado bastante en actualizar.... lo siento!!! Demasiados fanfics, demasiados deberes, demasiadas amigas y muy poco tiempo. Yo también les adoro en todas sus formas y tamaños, al igual ke me adoro a mi misma, más como personaje que como todo lo otro. Trankila, yo también soy basante efusiva, asi que no imagino nada raro ^.~. Ya puedes ir pensando mal... porque no creo ke pase nada muy slash hasta de aquí a unos capítulos. De momento sentimientos pastelosos y más sentimientos hiperpastelosos. Ya te has leido el capi. Que tal ha quedado? Yo también envidio a Rosmerta ( aunke en este capi la pongo a caldo jajaaj) y envidio más a Moony, pegadito a mi dios... Ahhhh ( babeando encima del teclado...). Bueno, ya veremos si puedo actualizar en menos de un mes! Bechitossssss!!!!

**Minore W. Moon:** Uooo!! Quina ilusió em va fer saber que hi ha més catalans per aquí!!! Be, això ja t¡ho vaig dir quan ens vam trobar pel mesenger, que per cert, no t'he tornat a trobar...Aquell dia vem parlar molt poc...hablamos muy poco.... A veure si ens tornem a trobar!! Ja saps que a mí també m'agraden molt aquell parell. Estan per menjarsel's, els dos juntets, tan macos...ah.. quí en tingués un així!! Que t'haig d'explikar ^^. Sento haber-vos fet esperar tant... vaig molt liada!!! Liadíssima!!!! Però es que amb l'altre fanfics i amb tan poc temps....no es pot fer res! Espero que t'hagi agradat aquest capi, m' he anat tant per les rames que no he pogut fer ni ke acabesin de comprar! T'haurás d'esperar al proper capítul!. Juas juas juas!!! Que dolenta soc! Per cert.. si algú que no sigui catalá llegeix aquest review, flipará una mica XD! Ale un petonet^^

**Lily E Black:** Hola guapetona!!!!!! No sabes la ilusión ke me hizo saber que te leiste mi fanfic, Bueno, la verdad es ke no se ke decirte aki... ya nos hemos enviado montones de emails desde este fantastico review! Si es ke más ke nada, es lo tiernos que se ven ambos... Sips... los sueños son chungos.. no esperaba que me basara en algo del kinto libro... me hace ilusión i todo!! Pero ya sabes.. odio los sploiers!! Así que en noviembre me lo cuentas jajajjaj!! Menos mal ke te los leiste hace poko... pk he tardado bastante en actualizar. Es que ya sabes.. voy un poko atareada... Bueno, espero ke también te haya gustado este capítulo, yo lo veo un poco soso.... y como siempre, me ando por las ramas... Ya sabes: bienvenida al fantástico mundo del Slash^^. Espero que disfrutes de la lectura! Por cierto... como va "The Queen"!? Nos vemos pronto!!!!

Bueno... esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Mil gracias a los que habeis dedicado cinco minutos de vuestro tiempo a leer esta "cosa" jaajjajaj! Escribo para vosotros! Se agradecen todo tipo de comentarios, tanto buenos como críticas. Si teneis algo ke decirme.... un review!! Os lo agradeceré mucho^^

Espero poder actualizar más pronto... el instituto es el peor veneno para la imaginación!!!!!

Sed felices, leed y disfrutad!


	6. Ya sabes que nunca te negaría nada

¡¡¡Hola!!!! Mil disculpas otra vez.. esta vez si que he tardado en actualizar, tanto que si alguien se quiere enterar algo tendrá que hacer marcha atrás.... hasta yo lo he tenido que hacer para acordarme de mi propia trama!!! Que triste... T_T

Bueno, advierto: este capítulo tiene una rallada filosófica-moral bastante aburrida, pero necesitaba hacer ver un par de cosas a Sirius. En los fics Sakuratsukamori S.L. no hay cabida para clichés, tópicos y generalizaciones. Vivamos todos en paz y harmonía!!!! XD Es que estoy muy navideña últimamente....

Muchas gracias a aquellos que desperdicias vuestro tiempo en leer esto

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, los derechos son de J.K.Rowling, yo no gano dinero ni nada apropiándome por unas líneas de sus fantásticos y perfectos personajes.

**¡¡Atención!!: **esto es un **SLASH**, es decir, una relación chico- chico. A quién no le gusten este tipo de historias y su contenido, que no lo lea. Nadie está obligado a hacerlo ( excepto mis mejores amigas ja ja ja!!!! ^^) Así que si eres homofóbico o no te gusta esta pareja... da media vuelta!!!

                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 6. Ya sabes que nunca te negaría nada.**

- ¿Te lo pruebas tú o tengo que entrar a ponerte la ropa?- preguntó Black socarrón.

- ¡Claro que no! Tú solo pásame lo que tengas a mano...

Sirius sonrió para sí mismo. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a su lobito. El animago le dio una túnica beige con capucha, larga hasta los pies y con unas pinzas en la cintura que estilizaban mucho su, ya de por si, delgada figura. Tenía un par de bolsillos ribeteados con hilo plateado, prácticos y funcionales; ciertamente, le venía como anillo al dedo. 

La verdad es que Sirius siempre había tenido muy buen gusto para la ropa, desde que no era más que un adolescente que volvía locas a las muchachas. En los bailes y en las fiestas de Hogwarts deslumbraba tanto por su belleza como por su elegancia.

Remus se puso la prenda y salió del probador para enseñárselo a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Genial! Así te ves perfecto. El beige te queda perfectamente, siempre te lo he dicho. Anda, entra  y pruébate lo demás.

Sirius le hizo probarse de todo: túnicas de todos los colores, capas de todos los materiales... incluso ropas muggles, que Remus no acostumbraba a usar.

- Pero Sirius, la verdad es que a mi esta ropa me resulta un tanto incomoda. No me siento a gusto...

- Pues ya va siendo hora de empezar a acostumbrarte, ¿no crees? Toma, ponte estos vaqueros y esta camiseta de manga corta, y si con esto no te sientes cómodo, me trago mi varita.

Remus le hizo caso. ¿ Para qué discutir? Sabía que igualmente saldría perdiendo, siempre era así con Black.

Pero cuando se los puso, se dio cuenta de que eran bastante cómodos. No, si al final el perrito malo tendría razón... No le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a ese tipo de ropa, pero nunca en la vida renunciaría a sus túnicas.

- ¿Que tal estoy?- preguntó Remus abriendo la cortina del probador.

Sirius le miró de arriba abajo. Iba a dar su aprobación y a felicitarse a si mismo por vestir a su lobito de forma tan sexy , cuando sus ojos azul cobalto fueron a dar en las muñecas de Remus. Más bien dicho, en unas marcas rojas completamente llagadas que hacían pensar lo peor.

- ¿Como demonios te has hecho esto?- preguntó Sirius tomándole delicadamente de las manos.

- ¿Esto? – preguntó el otro recordando súbitamente las heridas, que el potente ungüento y aquel día maravilloso le habían hecho olvidar.- Me... me lo hice cocinando.

- ¿Cocinando? – preguntó incrédulo el animago – No me lo creo.

Remus bajó la vista al suelo. No podía afrontar la mirada pura de Black. Pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a que aquello aumentara más la distancia que los había separado durante tanto tiempo. Dejó las manos del licántropo y las posó en su triste rostro, subiendo su barbilla y encarándole.

- Moony.... te conozco perfectamente, tanto a ti como a tu enfermedad. Estas marcas sólo te las puede hacer la plata. Por favor.. ¿no habíamos quedado en que ibas a confiar en mí? ¿En que nos íbamos a cuidar mutuamente?

- No es lo que piensas, no te estaba ocultando nada. Creo que el hecho de mentirte ha sido un acto reflejo. Estoy tan acostumbrado....

Remus apartó las manos de Sirius de su cara. Si seguía así empezaría a temblar de la emoción, y no quería que su amigo se diera cuenta.

- La verdad es que ya ni me acordaba de estas heridas.

- ¿Como que no? ¡Pero si tienen una pinta horrible!

- Ya lo se – dijo sonriendo, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a Sirius- pero no me duelen. Solo noto un leve cosquilleo en la zona.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó acercando de nuevo la mano a sus muñecas.

- De verdad.- respondió tendiéndoselas.

El animago pasó las yemas de los dedos por la piel herida de su Moony con mucha delicadeza.

- ¿Y como te las hiciste? ¿Como llegó la plata a tus muñecas?- preguntó con voz preocupada.

- Eso es lo más extraño – dijo Remus pensativo, recuperando la posesión de sus muñecas y sentándose en la banqueta del probador – simplemente me desperté con ellas.

- ¿Después de una pesadilla?

- Exacto.

- Esas pesadillas no me parecen muy normales Remus... ya no es cosa de tu imaginación.

- No lo sé Padfoot. Quiero revisar mis apuntes de adivinación, a ver si encuentro algo relacionado con ellos. No se si realmente hay de que preocuparse. Quizás tan solo es una maldición bien acertada.

- Creo que tendríamos que ir a decírselo a Dumbledore- insistió Sirius categórico – quizás él conoce el porqué.

- No. –negó rotundamente el hombre lobo – Imposible. El director ya está suficientemente ocupado con todos los problemas que tenemos para que ahora le venga yo con nimiedades.

- Tu salud no es una nimiedad Remus – claudicó seriamente Sirius.

El hombre lobo suspiró imperceptiblemente. Aquello era demasiado perfecto para ser real.  No se podía creer que un ser como aquel estuviera tan preocupado por él. Su cara denotaba seriedad y angustia. Su gesto tenso revelaba la intención de querer abrazarle para protegerle. Solo adoptaba aquella misma actitud cuando estaba con alguien más, cuando estaba con Harry. Quizás le consideraba como un ahijado más al que proteger. Como alguien frágil al quien cuidar para siempre.

Ese pensamiento le causó una mezcla de felicidad y pena, una amarga contradicción. Por un lado, se alegraba de que Sirius se preocupara por él, pues eso le indicaba que le apreciaba mucho. Pero él no era, ni mucho menos, un ser indefenso y vulnerable. Podía cuidar de si mismo, llevaba trece años haciéndolo y, después de todo, no le había ido tan mal. Por otro lado, no quería ser un "ahijado" para el ex convicto, sino mucho más.

- Bueno... no te piensas probar tu ropa?- preguntó Remus de repente.

- No me cambies de tema Remus... las cosas no se....

- Si te cambio de tema. Llevamos tres horas en la tienda, tengo hambre y estoy harto de ver ropa. No pienso explicarle mis pesadillas a Dumbledore, pero si vamos a un lugar tranquilo, si que te las explicaré a ti. Bueno, las que me quedan por explicarte....

El tono de Remus no admitía réplica, así que a Sirius no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

- Pero si van a más, júrame que iremos a Hogwarts.

- Jurado. Ahora....¿ te pruebas la ropa o no?

La verdad es que Remus se moría de ganas por verle con aquellas prendas tan sexys que había cogido.

- No – respondió para decepción del ex profesor y con una sonrisa de suficiencia bailándole en la comisura de los labios – seguro que me va todo bien. Nunca he tenido problemas con la ropa, mi cuerpo escultural no necesita comprobar que todo le va como un guante...

- ¡¡Sirius!! ¿Como puedes tener tanto morro? – exclamó Remus con una gran sonrisa .

- Por dios Remus, me ofendes – rió con gesto melodramático –¿acaso niegas mi absoluta belleza?

Pero antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera contestar, Sirius ya había ido a pagar. 

_Si tu supieras..._ – pensó el hombre de ojos dorados mientras recorría el cuerpo de Sirius con una mirada lujuriosa – _si tu supieras lo que he llegado a desear esa perfecta belleza...._

Pero como siempre, no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo demostró mínimamente. Llevaba demasiados años disimulando, disimulando aquellos sentimientos desgarradores contra los que ya casi era imposible luchar. Ahora no iba a ser diferente.

Sirius, ajeno a los pensamientos del otro, pidió que le aplicaran un reductio a sus compras y dio una buena propina a las dos muchachas.

- ¿Quiere que se las enviemos a casa? – le recomendó una de ellas.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario, quizás las utilicemos. No os preocupéis, así nos arreglamos.

Después de despedirse, se fueron hacia el restaurante, donde Remus le explicó detalle por detalle, las dos últimas pesadillas que le habían asaltado por la noche, y también como se despertó con las muñecas ardiendo.

Eso si, se guardó muy bien de explicar la parte que implicaba a Harry. Si aquello llegaba a oídos del sobreprotector padrino, el pobre muchacho se vería en menos que canta un gallo de vuelta a su hogar, y entre algodones durante el resto de su adolescencia. Parecía como si, después de la conversación que mantuvieron en el jardín, Sirius se tomara mucho más en serio la seguridad de Harry.

Quizás había herido el frágil su orgullo de padrino, insinuándole que no protegía a su ahijado debidamente, aunque aquello era lo último que había pretendido.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, entre risas y anécdotas, hasta que Remus recordó algo que no iba a entusiasmar mucho al otro comensal.

- Por cierto Padfoot – dijo Remus cogiendo otra enorme cucharada de helado de chocolate – se me había olvidado comentarte que...

- ¿ Que ocurre Moony? – preguntó Sirius despreocupadamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su leche manchada.

- Pues... que he quedado dentro de un rato con Severus...

El café con leche salió disparado en todas direcciones.

- ¿QUE? ¡SNAPE! ¿Porqué? ¿Cuando?¿Como?¡Quién te obliga! ¿El imperius sigue siendo una d las maldiciones imperdonables verdad????

Los ojos desorbitados de Sirius mostraban aquello que había temido el hombre lobo: seguían odiándose a muerte. Nunca se habían tragado. Sobretodo después de la "bromita" que Black había gastado al moreno de pelo grasiento, y en la que, muy a su pesar, Remus también se había visto involucrado. Pero Snape nunca culpó al lobo de aquello. No se odiaban más que por el simple hecho de pertenecer a casas rivales. A parte, el numerito que montó el profesor de pociones en la casa de los gritos no había ayudado mucho a una reconciliación.

Después, durante el año en el que Remus estuvo trabajando en Hogwarts, los dos profesores fuero tratándose más, hasta que consiguiera soportar su mutua presencia. En cambio, con Sirius eso nunca ocurriría. Su carácter desconfiado y orgulloso le impedía acercarse voluntariamente a una serpiente como Snape. Y aun menos con su turbulento pasado.

- Tranquilízate Padfoot, no es una visita que me llene de alegría, te lo puedo asegurar. Simplemente, necesito la ayuda de Severus.

- Que yo recuerde, el Wolfbane no se toma hasta el día anterior a la luna llena – replicó Sirius con desconfianza

- Si, tienes razón, pero no le necesito para el Wolfbane , o al menos no ahora. Es la única persona de confianza a quién puedo pedir lo que necesito para estas heridas.

- ¿Persona de confianza? Remus por favor.. querrás decir "serpiente traicionera" . ¿Estás seguro de que es de fiar?

- Paddie... dejaría mi vida en las manos de Snape... es más, llevo un par de años dejándola en sus manos cada mes, y desde entonces me encuentro mejor que nunca. Si Severus quisiera acabar conmigo, podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo... la Wolfbane, no es una poción fácil de hacer... el mínimo descuido puede ser fatal.

- ¿¿¿Y Poppy??? Ella es la más indicada para curarte, lo hizo durante los siete años que estuviste en Hogwarts.

- Sirius... – dijo Remus pacientemente – no te digo que Poppy no sea la más indicada, es solo que no tiene la única poción que necesito.

- ¿Y en el hospital? – preguntó Sirius como último recurso.

- Piensa un poco lo que estás diciendo. ¿Pretendes que vaya a san Mungo? ¿Yo? ¿Un licántropo? Padfoot por dios, abre los ojos... Severus es mi única opción.

- ¿ Severus? ¿Desde cuando le llamas por su patético nombre?

Remus ya empezaba a cansarse de esa conversación tan estúpida. La enemistad con Snape siempre había estado patente en Black, pero el hombre lobo esperaba que con el paso de los años olvidara las chiquilladas. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado. La cosa no residía solo en Snape, sino que iba más allá. Y ya iba siendo hora de descubrir el fondo de la cuestión, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

- Pues realmente no lo recuerdo.... ¿te molesta mucho que le llame por su nombre?

- Si. Mucho. Me irrita.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar la razón tan absurdo comportamiento?

- Por favor Remus... no me hagas sentir como uno de tus alumnos adolescentes.... Simplemente me irrita, ya sabes que la serpiente me ha irritado toda la vida.

- Ahhhh... entiendo. Debe de ser algún tipo de trauma emocional – Remus empezaba a mostrarse un tanto ácido. La única manera de sacar algo a Sirius era atentando contra su ego, de forma que se pusiera muy nervioso y soltara el meollo de la cuestión – Acaso... ¿tienes algún complejo de inferioridad relacionado con Snape?

- ¿Inferioridad? ¿De Snape?¿Yo? ¿¡El gran Sirius Black!? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Entonces no lo comprendo... – dijo Remus meneando la cabeza.

- Escúchame atentamente. La única razón por la que odio a Snape es porque es un Slytherin. Una asquerosa y oscura serpiente. Los Slyth, por norma general no son de fiar. Son seres ambiciosos y traicioneros, manipuladores y falsos. La mayor parte de mortifagos fueron Slytherins, y sus hijos también lo son. ¡El mismo Snape, en el que tanto confías fue uno de ellos!

Así que era eso... por fin Black había mostrado sus verdaderos pensamientos. Remus esperó pacientemente a que su exaltado interlocutor acabara de exponer sus opiniones. Realmente quedó sorprendido. No le gustaba nada aquella actitud, no era la correcta. Le recordaba demasiado a la que tenían los seguidores del Lord Oscuro en relación a los " sangre sucia". Había demasiados prejuicios en sus palabras, demasiada intolerancia. Sirius hablaba de los defectos de los Slytherin, como los mortifagos lo hacían de la inferioridad de los muggles.

Sabía perfectamente que no se podía comparar un odio con el otro, aunque en el fondo, no era más que una estúpida generalización.

Tanto el echo de que los seleccionados para la casa de la serpiente pensaran que los muggles eran seres inferiores, como el resentimiento que destilaban los profundos ojos de su mejor amigo al asegurar que todos los Slytherin eran malos, eran burdas equivocaciones. El problema residía en la palabra "todos".

Era cierto que existían muchos muggles despreciables por el mundo, pero eso no quería decir que todos lo fueran a la fuerza. Lo mismo ocurría con los Slytherin. Aunque fuera la casa que más mortifagos dio, no quería decir que todos sus alumnos siguieran el mismo camino. Ni que las personas del resto de las casas fueran inmunes a las ansias de poder que les prometía el Señor Oscuro. La prueba latiente de ello residía en aquel pobre y desgraciado muchacho, a quién Remus Lupin consideró parte de su manada. Así como en el otro extremo de la balanza estaba el mortifago redimido y convertido en un valiosísimo espía.

Todo era relativo.

- Te equivocas Sirius – afirmó Remus con seguridad – No todas las serpientes son como tu dices.

- Remus.... lo son, créeme.

- No, créeme tu a mí. Estás generalizando. Te basas en un tópico preestablecido por una sociedad que para sentar sus bases ideológicas de una manera fuerte y segura, decidió poner barreras que delimitaran las posibilidades de sus habitantes. Si seguimos esos tópicos que nos encasillan dentro de determinados valores, vemos que la gran mayoría no cuadran. Por ejemplo: "los Gryffindor somos valientes" . Tópico que te has cansado de oír durante toda tu infancia. Entonces dime: ¿ Que hace Neville Longbottom vestido de rojo y dorado? Acaso no recuerdas lo asustado que estaba cuando descubrió que por su culpa Sirius Black había entrado en la habitación de sus compañeros?

Sirius bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. Realmente no había querido causar problemas al pobre Neville. Podía haber sido cualquiera, pero el pobre muchacho tubo mala suerte. Ahora se sentía fatal por el mal rato que hizo pasar al hijo de su amigo Frank.

- Oh! Y también está este otro – continuó Remus sin dejar que su amigo se hundiera más en la culpa – que todos los Ravenclaw son inteligentes. Si hubieras visto los trabajos que he tenido que corregir no dirías lo mismo..... O que los Hufflepuff son trabajadores....claro, lo son los que no se quedan dormidos en la mitad de las clases. Y finalmente – dijo suavizando el tono, pues lo que iba a decir podía afectar bastante a su amigo – que los Gryffindor somos.....leales. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Uno de ellos, uno de los nuestros nos traicionó, y esa traición condicionó nuestra vida para siempre. La tuya, la mía la de James, la de Lily y... la de Harry.

- ¡Pero eso son excepciones!

- ¿Y no vale la pena desenterrar esos tópicos por esas excepciones!?- gritó Remus exasperado – ¿no vale la pena luchar para que aquellos que parecen nobles se les caiga la máscara, o por aquellos que son injustamente juzgados tengan una oportunidad?

- ¡No!- gritó Sirius como si fuero lo más obvio del mundo. - ¡Eso desestabilizaría el orden de las cosas!

De repente Remus se dio cuenta de que estaban montando un espectáculo. La verdad es que los dos llevaban un rato discutiendo acaloradamente. Incluso se habían puesto de pie en el discreto restaurante en el que estaban acabando de comer, cosa que propinó algunas miradas nerviosas. Incluso algunos de los otros comensales se fueron al darse cuenta de quienes eran. Al parecer, su _fama_ se había  extendido más de lo que Sirius Black nunca llegó imaginar.

Pero la verdad es que no les importó demasiado. Aunque no lo pareciera, no lo hacían con malas intenciones, no era su intención asustar a medio Hogsmeade. Simplemente esa era su forma de ser. Durante su juventud en Hogwarts, cuando el frío cortante del invierno les impedía salir a disfrutar de los terrenos de la escuela, Sirius y Remus se sentaban en una butacas de la sala común a discutir sobre cualquier cosa. Tanto podían estar dos horas hablando sobre la sutileza de la poesía Shakesperiana , como del último partido de los Chuddley Cannons. La cuestión era hablar y disfrutar de su mutua compañía. 

Porque aquellas "apasionantes" discusiones las mantenían los dos solos. James prefería pasar el rato con Lily que estar filosofeando delante de un molesto y agobiante fuego. Peter por su parte, casi nunca tenía tiempo que malgastar. Los trabajos extras que debía entregar para compensar sus bajas notas le absorbían la mayor parte de su tiempo de ocio.

Cuando les dejaban solos, cuando Sirius y Remus se reunían en su rincón favorito de la sala común, era cuando sus verdaderas personalidades salían a relucir. Los ojos del siempre amable y paciente Lupin, centellaban con fuerza acompañando sus apasionadas palabras al rebatir alguna de las opiniones de Sirius. Su rostro perdía todo asomo de debilidad y cansancio. Sus mejillas ardían, acompañando la elocuencia de sus gestos. En esos instantes mostraba la fuerza del lobo, el poder del ser con el que estaba obligado a compartir su existencia. 

Pero Remus no era el único que cambiaba.

Sirius también lo hacía. En esos momentos su prepotencia y chulería desaparecían. Ya no necesitaba aparentar nada, podía retirar su faceta de líder rebelde. Sirius defendía sus ideales a capa y espada No importaba si fueran conservadoras o innovadoras, solía aferrarse a esas ideas de forma asombrosa. No importaba lo contrarias que fueran las unas de las otras. No necesitaba fingir, no ante aquellos ojos dorados. 

En esos momentos fue cuando nació todo. La comprensión mutua, la compenetración y la confianza.

Y ahora estaban en la misma situación, discutiendo acaloradamente como chiquillos, enzarzados en una pelea de razonamientos y palabras llenas de significado. Solo que en aquel momento no era poesía y quiddich, sino prejuicios e intolerancia.

El animago debía comprender. Remus necesitaba aquella comprensión.

- Entonces....- dijo Remus bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- entonces... ¿eso quiere decir que yo no merezco una oportunidad porque podría desestabilizar el orden del mundo en el que vives? ¿Acaso no existe el tópico de que los hombres lobos son seres oscuros y sanguinarios sin corazón ni sentimientos? ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Un animal peligroso que no merece la oportunidad que tu mismo niegas?

Los ojos dorados de su amigo le miraban implorantes, levemente enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas que luchaban por acariciar sus suaves mejillas. Sus labios rosáceos curvados en un rictus de dolor. Su gesto en tensión. Su cuerpo temblando levemente.

Entonces Sirius lo comprendió todo. ¡Dios! ¿Como podía haber estado tan ciego? En aquel instante en que sus miradas se posaron en los ojos del otro, vio con insultante claridad aquello que su Moony intentaba hacerle comprender. La única razón por la que defendía a Snape era porque comprendía sus sentimientos, porque él también se sentía así: repudiado y apartado del mundo, odiado por una naturaleza que él nunca escogió, que le que fue impuesta. Al igual que el profesor de pociones, quién nunca pidió entrar en Slytherin, quién se equivocó y luego rectificó.

Sirius comprendió que le debía una disculpa a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

- Nunca.... yo nunca te he negado esa oportunidad, yo nunca te negaría nada. – dijo rodeando la mesa y acercándose al licántropo hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron separados por poco más de unos centímetros – Pero comprendo lo que estás intentando decirme. Si se la he negado a Snape. Lo siento....¡lo siento tanto! He estado demasiado cegado por el rencor y el odio. Y lo peor es que con ello no me daba cuenta de que también te dañaba a ti.

La distancia que los separaba en aquellos momentos era tan corta que los dos hombres podían sentir sus mutuos alientos. Sirius se empezó a poner nervioso... tener a Remus tan cerca, tan alcanzable, le hacía perder la razón. Si no hacía algo acabaría por hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, lo que fue interrumpido en el jardín: probar a que sabían los cremosos labios de su lobito particular.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando, haciendo que el molesto espacio que les separaba se fuera reduciendo lentamente. Pero cuando Black pensaba que por fin su sueño se iba a convertir en realidad, el rostro de Remus pasó de largo y se enterró profundamente en su pecho. El animago empezó a notar una humedad allí donde el licántropo se había apoyado. Su Remsie estaba llorando.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Moony?¿ He dicho algo que te haya incomodado? No se si me he expresado bien... Yo....

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, Remus se separó del animago, y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- No Sirius...  solo quería darte las gracias. Gracias por comprender. Significa mucho para mi.

El hombre lobo solo recibió una sonrisa tierna por respuesta, el gesto más apropiado cuando ya sobraban las palabras. Después, Sirius volvió a abrazar a Remus, ignorando las miradas del resto de los comensales, ignorando los murmullos y las exclamaciones, centrándose solo en la calidez de su.... _mejor amigo _y en sus propios sentimientos, que le gritaban desesperados, una solución para aquel increíble dolor.

Continuará....

                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno... por fin he conseguido acabar este capítulo. Deseo que os haya gustado. Como siempre espero con ganas los reviews con críticas constructivas! Y ahora... a contestar los que me escribisteis en el último capítulo, aunque supongo que después de tanto tiempo ni os acordáis.....^^U

Usagi: a que son una cucada! Así es como yo también me los imagino... ains.. dios bendiga a Rowling... Ya has visto la escena del probador. Se que se podía sacar más partido a la situación pero... opté por dejarlo para más tarde, con un poco más de intimidad ^o^. Pues la verdad es que me imaginé a Rosmerta como una cotilla empedernida. Al final Remus se contuvo y no la mató despiadadamente. Todo un logro teniendo en cuenta el lobo... XD. Bueno, gracias por leerlo. Hasta pronto!

Legolas3: uoooo!!! Alguien ha pillado la indirecta!!!! Cuanto me alegro!!!! Pues si, a Remus le encanta el negro, el negro de largos cabellos y mirada perfecta * Sakuratsukamori babeando encima del teclado...^o^* Mujer... tampoco lo tiene de esclavo... es solo que a Remus le gusta tenerlo todo ordenadito, y Sirius es un desastre ^^.

Ealnr Vingil: ^_^ A mi también me gustan más cuando están en Hogwarts, pero así, los dos creciditos... también tiene su encanto no?? Así pueden hacer más cosas malas.. jajjajajaaj!!!! Esto... la indirecta no era tan profunda... simplemente quería decir que a Remus le gustaba el negro=black. Si, muy atonta ya lo se.... Pero mi mente no da para más^^U

Moony Girl2: siii!!!!!! A mi también me gustaría trabajar en esa tienda ¡!!!! Pues no estaría mal tener un negocio así.. XD Creo que disfrutaría bastante trabajando Sip!! Remus es genial, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Y Lestat también es el mejor, pero a mi me gusta más Louis. Si te paras ha hacer comparaciones, el se parece más a Moony, los dos melancólicos y sosegados.....Ains... Lestat me recuerda más a Sirius, tan seguros de si mismos... Que te voy a contar, tanto Rice como Rowling son unas diosas! Por cierto... hasta que libro te has leído de la saga??? A mi también me chiflan^o^

Mina-Moon: Nooooo aléjate de la ventana!!!! Eso no es bueno!!!! XD Aquí tienes la actualización, aunque... un poco tarde ^^U. Jo.... ya no te he vuelto a ver más por el mesenger... aunque la verdad es que tampoco me conecto demasiado...^^U Me quedé con las ganas de hablar un rato más. Malditas obligaciones navideñas....¬¬

Uo!!!! Es que solo imaginar a Sirius vertido de Armani, me entra un... XD ~~~

Y Remus... y el pastel de chocolate.... ains..... a mi me gustaría ser el helado que se come Remus en este capítulo... ains..... ( siiiii, yo también estoy un poco loca!!!!) Y por cierto!!! Ahora te toca actualizar a ti, que me tienes en ascuas!!!! Porque vas a continuar un fanfic tan fantástico verdad????? VERDAD!!!!!!! ^____^

Baby Kotori: hola!!!! Pues akí tienes la continuación. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por los ánimos!!! Siempre van bien ^.^

Por cierto... tu nik no saldrá de X Clamp verdad????Me encanta encontrar más otakus que leen cosas de HP. Hasta pronto!

Lily E. Black: hola!!!!!!! Ke tal va todo??? Bueno, ya se que desde este review hemos hablado mucho, pero bueno, te contesto lo de siempre: nooooooo!!!!!!! Aquí no sale el 5to hasta el 21 de febrero!!! Snif..... a partir del 23 ( que ya me lo habré acabado) hablamos de lo que quieras! ^o^  Si... los dos son un sueño... ya sabes: Sirius para ti y Remus para mi, y así todas tan contentas ( aunque no se que opinarán de ello el resto de fans...)

La verdad es que era muy tentador ver a Sirius escogiendo trapitos para Remus, un encanto, vamos. Si chica.... el instituto es una pesadilla, pero la falta de inspiración lo es más. Ahhh.. que vida más dura ... XD. Bueno chica... a ver si saco un poco de tiempo de las salidas navideñas y te respondo el mail ( es que no paro de un lado a otro¬¬) Ah!!! A ver si nos deleitas ya con un capítulo más de tu historia!!!! Me muero por saber que pasará!!!!!

Hasta pronto!!!!!

Yita moony: pues claro que si!!!!!!!! A ver si en el próximo capítulo consigo que se den un bechito... ^^U es que la verdad, me cuesta bastante pasar a la acción, la excursión a Hogsmeade solo iba a durar un par de capítulos y mira como se me ha alargado..... Y si, Voldy es lo peor, pero no dejaré que le haga nada a mis dos estrellas, aunque no te aseguro que cierto chico huérfano salga indemne.... ^^ ( ya lo se... soy mu mala!!)

Son of twilight: emm...... pues la verdad es que no me apetece morir de una forma extraña... la verdad es que yo tenía planeado ( a ser posible) morir de vieja... así que... creo que si continuaré este fanfic! XD .Igualmente lo pensaba continuar, nunca dejará a uno de mis "niños" sin final... Esto... tampoco tenía planeado hacerles sufrir demasiado, pero si tanto te empeñas.... veremos lo que mi mente maquiavélica puede hacer ^^

My Last Breath: Gracias por los ánimos!!! Que ilusión que ya te hubieras leído mi historia.... siempre resulta gratificante saber que hay fantásticas escritoras que se leen tu trabajo.... Gracias a ti por el review, me hizo mucha ilusión. Me alegro que ya te sepas manejar bien por el fanficton, sobretodo, porque así escribes más ff!!!

Ánimo!!!!!!

Bueno, feliz año nuevo a todas!!!!!! Espero que este año os vaya todo de maravilla, y sobretodo, que siempre tengamos un rato libre para poder dejar volar nuestra imaginación!!! Sed felices. 

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana, devota del gran Dios Sirius Black y de sus apóstoles San James y San Remus. Muerte a la rata traidora!!!!


End file.
